Wayward Son
by crazystick
Summary: Something's happened to Ron in the wake of Kim's disappearance two years ago. Crossover with White Wolf's Hunter: the Reckoning. First fic and I'm kind of nervous. Rated M for violence, and possibly sexual situations later on. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Wayward Son

A Kim possible fanfic crossover with Hunter: The Reckoning

White wolf publishing owns Hunter: the Reckoning and Disney owns Kim Possible. This is my fusion of the 's my first fic so please let the flames be merciful, and thanks to drako_dragon and the Story Scars of Love, the inspiration for this story. Rated M for explicit violence, sexual situations, and all around adult subject matter.

Kim Possible slid down the rope from drakken's skylight with nary a sound. Drakken was going to unleash his new superhenchman on the world, a genticly engineered superman as the mad doctor put it. Drakken's ranting made her attempts at stealth so much easier as she made her way to his lab, heck all she had to do was follow the cackles. About three quarters of the way there she realized something. Shego surely would have intercepted her by now. Where was she? Just then she heard an ear-splitting howl come from Drakken's lab, like a large dog with twice the intensity of a car alarm. She dropped to her knees and it was then that Kimberly Ann Possible felt something she hadn't felt in a long long time: fear, raw and primal, the kind that made hardened marines wet themselves. She looked up at the plaque that denoted Drakken's Laboratory. The letters changed before her eyes. IT IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS. Kim rubbed her eyes, and the plaque was what it normally said: 's Laboratory. She steeled herself and went around the corner.

What she saw made her jaw drop. Drakken had a hulking wolf man barely restrained on a giant lab table. Tubes were coming from it's arm leading to a holding tank. Drakken was draining it's blood! Drakken himself looked different, no, wrong, not human, she couldn't quantify it. She looked closer at the wolfman, and the image of a silver bullet came to her mind unbidden. She looked again from behind a large machine and got the image of a toxic waste drum. She knew she had to act or it would die from blood loss.

"This is it Drakken, i don't know what you're doing here, but i'm going to stop it." she said harshly, stepping out from her hiding spot

"How are you even in here? My werewolf should have made you catatonic with fear!"

"So not the drama. Where's Shego? She finally ditch out on you?" the heroine said trying to feign indifference to the hulking man beast.

"She's on vacation, and I'll be leaving now." he said hands up back pedalling for a door.

"Oh, I don't think so, you're going back to prison." the teen hero said stepping toward him.

"Sorry i have other plans." Drakken said pushing a button on his wrist band.

With that the restraints snapped open on the lab table. The tubes retracted, the puncture wounds on the beast healed over in moments. The werewolf leapt from the table. Giving Drakken the distraction he needed to get away. The werewolf landed right in front of her and snarled menacingly, before collapsing due to blood loss. It's form shrank to that of a teenage boy alittle younger than herself. This was a new low even for Drakken. The base self destruct warning began blaring over the PA. Kim turned to leave, stopped and scooped up the boy, dragging him to safety.

When they were out of drakken's former lair, and the boy reached conciousness, Kim had one question for him.

"What are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two years later..._

Ron went out the back door of the Bueno Nacho, trying not to get garbage splatter on his tie. He became a manager to avoid doing gross chores like this, but nobody would do it so it fell to him. Ron had plans to leave his beloved Bueno Nacho one day, but Kim's dissappearance two years ago changed that. She'd gone off on a mission without him, saying it was no big, and besides it was Hanna's birthday, and it would be a major crime for her big brother to not be there. When she came back she was different, he couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever she'd seen or done on that mission, it changed her. She even resigned from Global Justice. Then one night with no explaination she left out her bedroom window.

Ron had tried to retain his trademark optimism, in the search to find her, even after Mr and Mrs. Dr.P gave up. Weeks turned into months and eventually years, and he too gave up. He didn't want to contemplate life without his best friend. Depression set in after a year. His dreams seemed hollow without someone to share them with. Ron had to face facts he loved her, and now she was was gone. She hadn't killed Drakken, he was on the news not a week after her mission, with Shego in tow. Without Kim to stop him he even succeeded in a few of his mad plans, spurring GJ to find another agent. She was not even a pale immitatiom of kim and nearly got herself killed ,if it weren't for him saving her. She'd even offered to thak him_ personally. _Ron turned in his resignation soon after, and he'd stayed at Bueno nacho ever since.

He threw the bag into the trash compactor and hit the button causing it to roar to life. He turned back toward the store, he was going on his break, or as he knew it nap time. He went in through the backdoor.

"Ron, dinner rush's gonna be here soon, take your break!" a heavy set obviously peroxide blonde woman yelled.

"Ok, Deb." he said going into the breakroom with a dismissive wave of his hand. He took out a small pillow from his bag, set it against the wall and drifted off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ron was standing in what looked like a burned out town, like a bomb went off, or a fire. He heard crying it sounded familiar. It was KIM! He ran toward it._

_"I'm comin' KP! Hang on!" he yelled. He ran as fast as he could. They would be together again and all would be right in the world!_

_When he got to the source his blood ran cold. Kim was in the center of a circle of monsters, but they had human faces, familiar ones. Shego and Dr. Drakken, and all the villains he and kim had ever fought and others, Bonnie, , and her own parents, among a horde of others. Kim looked up at him fear plain in her eyes, they were red from crying._

_"Kill them Ron, kill them all." she pleaded._

_"I...I'm not a killer Kim." he replied shocked at what she was asking of him._

_" You can be. Please, Ronnie, for me?" she asked again her eyes big and moist, her lower lip protruding. Ron dropped to his knees. He was powerless against her puppy-dog pout. He looked down and there was a .45 next to his hand. He took hold of it and slowly rose to his feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron woke with a start, Deb jumped back with a speed that belied her frame.

"Break's over, Stoppable, you ok? you looked like you were having a nightmare." she said.

"Yeah, I'm good, no more super nacos for breakfast, ugg." he said.

"Living on the food here can't be good for you, Ron." she said.

"Yeah? That's my business." he said alittle more darkly than he intended.

"Yikes, sheath the claws there, tiger. You're closing tonight." she said defensively.

"Yeah, sorry, Deb. The rush is a-comin' so I'm gonna get on table." he said heading toward the assembly table.

"Gah, my cousin is right you **are** a loser." a young female voice behind him said. Ron had a sudden flash of her throat cut, blood running down her shirt. He shook his head to clear it. What was he thinking? Too many sixteen hour days that was it.

"Courtney, go home, i'm not paid enough to deal with your 'tude. C'mon Zoe time to learn assembly!"

"You can't...." Courtney said smugly. Ron rounded on her, fixing her with a look. the young girl blanched.

"Actually, I'm the shift manager, so yes i can. Now get out of my kitchen." he said icily raising his voice alittle.

"Do you know who my cousin is?" she tried feebily.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, the biggest bi....."Ron started when a petite pink haired girl grabbed his hand.

"Yes teach me oh great naco master!" she chirped, while motioning for the other girl to leave quickly. Courtney did as instructed. A crowd of people were watching the kitchen drama. Ron went to the assembly area with the young girl.

"You ok Ron?" Zoe asked abit later, after the rush died down.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why?" he asked.

"Ya had a vein poppin out, like my uncle does before he starts breakin' stuff." she said alittle fearfully.

"Whoa whoa whoa, the Ron doesn't get like that , It's just I've been dealing with her crap ever since she got hired here and i guess i handled it pretty poorly. I'm sorry for scarin' ya Zoe." Ron said dispelling the image of Courtney falling head first from the roof-access ladder.

"Well ok, time to start closing." Zoe said.

"Where the heck is everyone?" Ron said looking around.

"Deb sent them home, then she went home, something about labor costs.."

"Ok well i guess we better get started." Ron said, the image of his boss being fed into a woodchipper suddenly came to his mind. He shook his head, muttering about needing some time off. He then went to the office to do final daily close.

Ron was nearly done, when Zoe was at the office door.

"Ummm...Ron there are a couple of folks to see you an' they look pretty pissed." Zoe said nervously.

"Ok I'll go see what they want." Ron said tiredly, getting up. He made his way up front, where he saw Bonnie Rockwaller and her boyfriend turned fiancee Brick Flagg in his knee brace.

"I'm gonna have your job on a silver platter Stoppable!" Bonnie spat at him. Ron held a hand up.

"Courtney can't run rough shod over people here it creates a hostile work environment, i was just following policy, ma'am. If you have a complaint the store manager will be in tommarrow morning." he said calmly.

"No, My cousin isn't going to kow-tow to a loser like you Ron Stoppable, we're going to settle this now." Bonnie hissed.

Ron felt a headache coming on, the pain built slowly at first and intensified the more Bonnie spoke. when the pain hit a crecendo, he heard Kim's voice as if through a megaphone.

YOU MADE A PROMISE, PLEASE RON FOR ME?

Ron staggered back, the scars on his back burned as if to remind him.

"Yes Kim, anything for you." he said through clenched teeth. With that it was as if a floodgate opened in his mind. A blur of voices and images, he couldn't make sense of. He knew one thing and one thing only. Bonnie Rockwaller must die. When he opened his eyes Brick was advancing on him. That's when he noticed the pistol tucked in his pants, It was a .45 just like the one in his dream earlier. Ron wondered how much Brick knew about gun safety, one way to find out.

"Doesn't this jus' bring back memories eh' Stoppable?" Brick said towering over him.

"Yeah about that...." Ron replied, his ninja reflexes kicking in. His hand snaked out and grabbed the handgun, and squeezing the trigger, blew Brick's manhood apart .

"NOOO!" Bonnie screamed in then Ron had this feeling something really bad was about to happen so he ducked behind Brick as Bonnie emptied a .38 into him, trying to hit Ron. When he heard the tell-tale click, Ron came up from behind his improvised shield, letting Brick's body fall to the floor, with the pistol in his hand. He closed the distance between them and pistol-whipped her with the butt right to her forehead, making her stagger back. She looked at him, her vision hazy. He had a cruel smile on his face devoid of any human compassion.

"I've been waiting years for this moment, _boo-yah_." he said smiling. He hadn't said boo-yah in years. Bonnie's eyes were saucers.

Ron looked at her he couldn't believe he hadn't seen this earlier. She looked abhorrent, wrong, like a shit stain on purest linen. Erasing her from creation would be doing the world a favor, and that made him happy for the first time in years. _It's a better world and i helped,_ Ron thought with a chuckle as he squeezed the trigger and ended his first monster. He helped Kim save the world before and he would do so again only this time he'd do it _right. _No prisons for them to escape from now. They had one judge to answer to now. The honorable Judge Ronald Dean Stoppable, and he just passed his verdict on them all:** Guilty. **The sentence? **Death. **

When Zoe peeked out from her hiding spot as Ron was leaving.

"Zoe, do us both a favor forget everything you saw here tonight." Ron said darkly as he tucked the handgun into his jacket. Zoe nodded and resumed hiding, hoping the police would be there soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elsewhere._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kim sat outside a Lenny's. Her ride was going to be there shortly she hoped. It was a rainy night and she'd exchanged emails with a Crusader17. He'd agreed to give her a ride to Middleton, and she wasn't looking forward to it. A man sauntered up to her.

"You're way too pretty to be out here all by your lonesome." the man said trying to be smooth. Kim knew a pick-up line when she heard one, she peered at him closer. _Stake through the heart. _Crap, vampire.

Just then a VW bus pulled up and a small man with taped horn-rimmed glasses and a white shirt and tie, and slacks and a pocket protector, jumped out brandishing a basebal bat.

"Who the fuck are you?" the vampire asked with a sneer.

"Her brother." the man said looking as if he was trying to resist caving in the vampire's skull.

"Fuck you buddy we were havin' a conversation here."the vampire replied.

"I won't tell you again hellspawn..." the man said losing the battle.

"Or you'll wha..." the vampire started before the man struck him in the jaw with the bat sending him reeling.

"I tried...I...I really did but you hellspawn never listen, you only understand one thing!" the man said his face turning nearly purple, striking the vampire in side on his head for emphasis sending him into the brick wall of an alley way.

"One thing and one thing only!" the man roared, striking the vampire again and again.

"BLOOD SUCKING HELLSPAWN, GOD HATES YOU!!!!!!" he screamed beating the vampire until he stopped moving.

"Um.....Crusader?" Kim asked peeking into the alley, finding the man sitting on a crate rubbing his shoulder and out of breath.

"If you don't want that ride, I'll understand fully." The man said shamefully.

"Um, wow, so you're crusader17?" she asked surprised.

"Wendal...Wendal Delburton, at your service, and you are?"

"I'm Kim Possible."she said coming into the alley.

"If you don't want to tell me your real name that's fine." Wendal replied.

"Dammit that is my name." she said crossly.

"Language, young lady." he snapped. Kim back pedaled.

"Please forgive me." he said shamefully turning his eyes down.

"I...I was expecting someone taller....." she said.

".....And more muscular perhaps? I get that quite a bit, the lord sure does work in mysterious ways doesn't he?" Wendal finished with a small smile.

"We should probably get going, before the police show up." Kim said looking around.

"Indeed." Wendal replied getting up. The two of them headed for the van, and got underway.

"Kimberly?" Wendal asked when they were away from town.

"What?" she asked some what surprised.

"Your name. It's short for Kimberly, right?" Wendal asked.

"Yeah, it is. Kimberly Anne Possible." she replied.

"Would you mind if I refered to you as such?"

"If it would make ya more comfortable ...i guess not. Hey, what's that?" she asked pointing to a looped string of beads with a crucifix dangling from it hanging from the rear view mirror.

"It's a rosary, Kimberly." Wendal said surprised.

"What's it for? Do you wear it?" she asked.

"No no it's for praying." he replied.

"I don't pray much." she said sheepishly.

"Not many people do, Kimberly."

"You're all about God and Jesus, though."

"He is the way, the light and the life. The only way to his father's kingdom is through him.I believe that with with all my heart and soul, and it's not too late for you Kimberly, God's love and forgivness are boundless, which is a good thing for me because I have sinned quite abit in my life, which is why i cast no stones toward you, for i am not without sin."

"I had faith like that once. Evil was defeated and good guys went home for dinner with their families." Kim said sadly.

"What tested it?" Wendal asked.

"My imbueing, it took off the blindfold i'd been wearing all this time. Forget mad scientists, when there are millenia old vampires out there. I just feel as if my life's work's been wasted."

"You look no older that nineteen, Kimberly, what were you doing?." Wendal asked surprised.

"Chasing villains for a shadowy agency, with the help of my friend Ron." Kim said.

"The government has no shame, sending children to do it's bidding, it's deplorable." Wendal said as Kim tossed something on the dashboard.

"What's this?" Wendal asked, picking up the small card.

"My old ID in case you didn't believe me." she said quietly.

"Amazing, i thought your name sounded familiar." Wendal said

"You've heard of me?" Kim asked surprised.

"Don't get me started on that harlotish turtle neck." Wendal said sourly.

"I traded it out for a purple tunic later." she said sheepishly.

"It was certainly more modest." he replied.

After that they rode on in silence, until Wendal pulled into a rest stop.

"I have to stretch my legs." he said wearily.

"Yeah me too." Kim replied.

They stopped used the facilities, Kim found a view overlooking a serene lake and surrounding forest.

"I simply fail to see how people can doubt greatness of the lord, especially with a view like this." Wendal said taken aback.

"Yeah, it really is amazing, i'd almost forgotten what nature looked like." Kim replied.

"Give us all your money." a man growled. When both Kim and Wendal turned around, a man with his girlfriend were standing there with a knife.

"Yeah, hand it over" the woman parroted, looking rather happy with herself.

"I am unafraid to meet my lord and savior. Are you?" Wendal said, pulling his pistol from his shoulder holster, concealed by his windbreaker. The look he gave them would have given a drill instructor pause.

"Whoa man, ok ok. I...I just need some money for the phone man." the man said shakily.

"Liar." Wendal said his voice thick with contempt, keeping the gun on the man.

"Hey, hey don't hurt him!" the woman pleaded.

"Thou shall not **steal,** thou shall not **bear false witness**. Our lord commands these." Wendal deadpanned.

"H-hey, w-what about thou shall not kill, buddy?" the man stammered.

"You would be amazed what the lord will permit you to live through." Wendal replied.

"Hey don't look at me. I don't have any money." Kim said holding her hands up.

"Shut up you cunt!" the woman screamed.

Kim felt her heart rate acelerate, the white hot knot in her chest, compressing until critical mass was reached, her temples throbbed.

"Oh, look, Chester, i think she's gonna cry." the girl mocked.

"Silence, Harlot! You know not what you do! Kimberly look at me." Wendal tried, but he knew it was a lost cause.

Kim lashed out, the kick to the girl's groin doubled her over, the elbow strike demolished her nose, blood soaking her tube top.

"Who's the cunt, now? YOU WHITE-TRASH CRACK WHORE!!" Kim screamed, shaking from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She kicked the girl in the ribs for good measure.

The man with the knife stood there aghast, his jaw slack.

"Move to help her and I will shoot you, Chester. This is an object lesson, the lord has shown you the error of your ways and another path. Will you take it? Or will you continue to prey on your fellow man? Now give me the knife." Wendal said as calmly as he could. The man dropped The knife and ran. Wendal picked it up, flipping the butterfly knife closed with a practiced hand.

What was he going to do about Kimberly? He decided to do what his own mother did to calm him from his rages in his youth, this was going to hurt. Kim stood over the woman, now lying in the fetal position, glowering down at her, she reached down hauling the woman's head up by the hair. She was too busy with the woman to notice Wendal coming up behind her. With that he wrapped his arms around her, hauling her away from the woman, with a strength deceptive for his small frame, but with faith all things were possible. She struggled, and he began to sing.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me... _

Kim's thrashing became less animated.

_...I once was lost but now am found, was blind but now can see....._

Kim stopped, went limp and fell to her knees sobbing. The c-word, that stupid bitch had to call her the c-word. She hadn't had an episode in over a year.

. _Suddenly she was on the playground in first grade, Tommy Conklin on the ground, bloody and crying for his mother, after he'd clobbered Ron and used a new word on her his big brother taught him. In front of the principle in middle school, her face red with shame dreading the inevitable talk with her parents. With her parent's lawyer negotiating her out of court settlement with Brick Flagg's family because he'd never play football again.. Standing over one of Drakken's henchmen, who thought he could imitate Shego on a limited vocabulary. Ron and Rufus staring fearfully at her holding a large blood soaked pipe wrench from behind a large piece of lab equipment, even Shego and Dr. Drakken looked on fearfully thinking "the girl who could do anything" had finally snapped._

"Hey, relax i'm a paramedic, I saw the whole thing." she heard a female voice say. when she turned around the woman's face brightened abit.

"You're Kim Possible." the paramedic said. Kim wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and pull it in after her.

"Hey, hey those two were bad people, mixed up with cocaine, been robbing people here for months now, don't beat yourself up too badly, cuz i know i ain't talkin'. It's least i could do after you saved me and my ambulance crew from those nazi bikers. Now as for you i hope you have a permit for that piece." she said turning to Wendal.

"He's with me, he was trying to protect me." Kim croaked her voice raw from crying.

"No kidding, look pal, for future reference Kim Possible doesn't need anyone's protection."

"So I see, you may want to see to that woman." Wendal replied, as the woman got to work.

"Kimberly, we need to leave now." Wendal said softly. Kim got up and followed him back to the van, and they got underway.

"Wendal, I...." she started Wendal simply held up a hand and pointed. Kim saw they were coming up on the man who'd tried to rob them. He accelerated, and bashed the man with his door on the way by going fifty miles per hour.

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." was all Wendal said, with a small smile closing his door.

"Well here we are Middleton." Wendal said nonchalantly, afew hours later. In that time he taught her some prayers.

"It's been a trip Wendal, thank you. Where are you going from here?" She said gathering her things.

"Just some unfinished business." he said.

"Ok, well i'm glad to have met you Wendal, you're not as bad as they make you out on hunter net."

"Oh, I nearly forgot, take this, please i insist." he said handing her a backpack.

"Thanks." she said smiling.

"Don't forget what i said Kimberly, it's never too late." Wendal said closing the door of the van.

She waved as the man known as Crusader17 drove out of sight. She then started into Middleton proper she was not looking forward to this at all. She had a lot of explaining to do to alot of people, not the least of which, Ron. She wondered how he was doing since she left, she hoped well, but she had a bad feeling. When she shouldered the pack Wendal gave her, it felt heavy. Taking it off and opening it, She found five hundred dollars, four sandwiches, and a large snub-nosed revolver, and a box of ammunition. She didn't like guns much, but the hunt proved them as a neccesary evil, some monsters didn't like to chat. She was getting tired, maybe a nap was in order face the music tommarow. With her money she got a hotel room on the outskirts of town. Nothing like life on the road to make you appreciate a warm bed. she thought to herself as she drifted off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim was in a burned out cityscape. She wondered what sort of calamity caused this. Just then she heard an anguished scream of hatred. It was RON! Kim ran as fast as she could using all her gymnastic skill to get over obstacles. When she got to him all she could do was stand there in horror. There were a horde of monsters with familiar faces from her past, some not so much, and Ron was there in his mission clothes, with an uzi. He had a blindfold on and he was firing indescriminately in all directions, not caring who he hit, shell casings pouring endlessly from the side of his weapon. All the while screaming GUILTY over and over again._

_"He needs guidance, he always has." a familiar voice said behind her. It was her mother, Dr. Anne Possible._

_"Mom, how could he do this?" she said shocked, that her best friend could be capable of such savagry._

_"He is incomplete, he needs focus, Kimmie." her mother said sadly._

_"Me?" she asked incredulously._

_"You complete each other, Ron's heart is full of hate, so full of hate. He blames himself, something went terribly wrong." Her mother said sadly._

_"What went wrong?" Kim asked taking ahold of her mother's lapels. just as Anne was about to explain, a stray round entered her forehead spraying gore all over a nearby wall. Kim blinked and she was holding Bonnie, with a bullet hole in her forehead, instead of her mother ,and she heard something that chilled her to the core. A frighteningly calm....... "Boo-yah." _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kim woke with a start and sat bolt upright in a cold sweat. Her visions were seldom pleasant, this one was no exception. She had to find Ron and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron walked away from Bueno Nacho. He'd just murdered someone and it should have bothered him, but it didn't. It felt right, just, _sanctified. _He was in the middle of a crosswalk, when a honking broke his musings.

"Hurry up Stoppable, while we're young!" Mr Barkin yelled out his driver side window. Ron turned to look and he froze, Mr Barkin was a stain too! The blonde's teeth clenched as he walked over to the car.

"Stoppable what's your major malfunction?" Barkin asked annoyedly, when he got to the window.

"What are ya gonna do give me detention?" Ron asked with an evil grin.

"No, We aren't in school. I'll take care of you myself." Barkin replied in a low tone.

"That a fact?" Ron laughed.

"Stoppable, you get your crazy pill this morning?" Barkin asked getting out of the car, it was no secret Ron was on a depression medication, Bonnie saw to that.

"Nope, flushed the praxil this morning." he replied.

"Never really believed in all that depression nonsense, your girlfriend hasn't been here to bail your slacker ass out, now look at you. You're a fucking mess!" Barkin exclaimed two inches from his face.

"You had to mention Kim....." Ron said shaking his head.

"Yeah I did, what are you gonna do about it?" Barkin sneered.

"This." Ron said shooting his former teacher in the stomach. Color drained from Barkin's face as he fell backwards.

"What's up now, Stevie?" Ron jeered, as his victim feebily crab crawled back to his car.

Barkin grabbed a sledgehammer from the backseat.

"Don't count me out yet Stoppable." Barkin said through bloody teeth. With that the world went mad. Barkin's car looked like somekind of steampunk creation, and Mr Barkin was much larger, and blue with small horns. Steve Barkin painfully hauled himself to his feet. The hammer was also more elaborate and ornate. Barkin closed the distance, and putting his shoulder into it knocking Ron back several feet.

Ron felt like a train had hit him, he had underestimated Barkin, big mistake he chided himself. Barkin was the most feared teacher at Middleton High for a reason. He turned his head, there was some rebar marking a spot for the city, his gun had been knocked away. That feeling came back, Barkin wasn't done.

"Stand up Stoppable and I'll end all your troubles!" Barkin challenged hefting the hammer up to strike.

Ron kipped, assuming a fighting stance, a piece of rebar in each hand. Barkin's face registered something Ron thought he'd never see: fear. He used the opening to rush forward and stab his improvised weapons into Barkin's gun shot wound. The large abomination roared in pain as the wound began to smoke. With a cruel smile he gave the metal rods a twist, causing Barkin to scream and flail.

"Fucking die already you fucking shit stain!" Ron grimaced, yep ribs bruised, he registered internally.

Barkin gurgled and fell over. Ron went and retrieved his gun, and pulled the rebar, he needed to get out of there fast.

He walked as fast as he could, running wasn't an option. He needed to get back to his apartment, so he could wrap his ribs, if the police came by he just wouldn't answer the door. The walk was agony but he made it, he grabbed his fully stocked first-aid kit, he kept it stocked out of habit and thank god he had some codine left. He took a pill and painfully wrapped his ribs. He sat in his armchair, in his pajama pants and waited for the pill to kick in.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Ron chuckled to no one in particular as the pill did it's job.

A thud from upstairs followed by shouting killed his cloud. Ron grumbling, got up, grabbed his bat and headed upstairs. The door to the upstairs apartment was ajar. He heard a man shouting at what he assumed was his girlfriend. Woman beating asshole. Ron thought to himself, pushing the door open.

The man was too busy standing over a blonde woman with a black eye to notice him slip in. That's when he saw the sawed-off shotgun on the table, and with a wicked grin he picked it up.

"Tara, this is what happens when you don't respect me. I have to do these things to get your attention." the man said. Tara? Ron knew her from high school she was on the cheerleading team with KP. The boyfriend was Derek Banford, the guy she started dating when her crush on Ron didn't pan out, that was years ago, time to make it right.

"Hey, Derek?" Ron asked sounding concerned.

"What the fuck, Stoppable?" Derek asked turning around, and backed up seeing Ron had his shotgun leveled at him.

"Could you please not beat your girlfriend? It's getting in the way of my sleep." Ron said nonchalantly, racking the slide, with an ominous cha-_chak_. Derek wasn't a stain. Ron was actually dissapointed at the notion of not scoring a hat-trick tonight.

"You been fuckin' him, baby? Is that why he's comin to save you?" Derek said dividing his attention between her and Ron.

"No, Derek I swear." Tara said eyes wide.

"Derek, Derek over here, guy with the gun, hi." Ron said annoyed. Derek ignored him.

"Bitch, when i'm done with you, Stoppable here won't even want you." he said cracking his knuckles.

Ron came up and clubbed him with the shotgun across the back of his head, causing him to fall over like a ton of bricks. He then grabbed Derek by his collar and drug him toward the door.

"Want some help? I mean you're hurt...." Tara asked meekly. Ron looked up at her surprised.

"Yeah, help me get him down the stairs. Then get some ice in that eye. " he replied.

After they got him down the stairs, with some considerable effort, Ron waved her off.

"What are you gonna do? Call the police?" she asked.

"Nah we're gonna have a chat, ya know guy stuff. Now go get some ice on that eye. I'll be fine." Ron replied trying not to sound condescending.

"Ok, Thanks Ron, can we talk later?" she asked heading up the stairs.

"Sure, sure." Ron said absently, getting his door open and dragging Derek's unconcious form inside.

Derek awoke bound and gagged to a chair. His eye darted left then right. He struggled in vain against his bounds but it was no use.

"Awake, good, now we can have ourselves alittle chat." Ron said with a malicious glint in his hazel eyes.

"Fuh yuu." Derek said through the gag.

"You know what pisses me off? Some assholes have all the luck. Ya know what I'm sayin?"

Derek looked daggers at him.

"You get a wonderful, beautiful, woman, and you have to go and treat her like shit,and beat her. Man, I've seen dogs recieve better treatment." Ron said nonchalantly, holding up a large kitchen knife.

Derek's eye's turned to saucers.

"She had a crush on me, back in the day. I was too dumb to see it, of course. Of all the chicks on the cheerleading squad, besides KP of course, she was the nicest to me, and then she had to go and start dating _you. _Now she's damaged cuz you've probably been doin this to her for years. She's probably got guy issues, and will probably never have a healthy relationship ever again. By the way which hand do you jack off with?

Derek gave him fear filled questioning look.

"Which one? Right or left? Tell me, or I'll just pick one at random."

Derek was whimpering now, he weakly wriggled his right hand. Ron stabbed the knife throught it viciously. Derek screamed into the gag.

"See what happens when you don't respect me?" Ron mocked giving the knife a twist.

"Do I have your attention?" The blonde man asked with a sadistic smile. Derek nodded like a bobble head doll.

"Good, now here's the deal, you're never gonna see Tara again, if you do, you'll wish I'd killed you, understand?" Ron asked his hand still on the knife.

Derek nodded furiously.

"I had a restraining order. He won't stay away." Tara said. Ron's head snapped up. She was standing there, with a cold compress on her eye.

"Could've knocked first." Ron said annoyedly.

"Holy crap, Ron, what happend to you?" she asked shocked at the scene before her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ron replied sadly.

"You'd be amazed what I'd believe." she said, hesitantly stepping up behind him.

"I have girlfriend beating dick-head hemoraging all over my kitchen floor, can we discuss this later?" Ron said. Derek looked at Tara his eyes pleading. The hatred in her eyes, apparent. Ron removed the knife from Derek's hand. He turned and placed the knife in her hand.

"Go ahead let it out, it'll be therapeutic. He's at _your_ mercy now." Ron said gently, stepping back. When he checked out her ass, he noticed a symbol tattooed just above it. He somehow instinctively knew it meant martyrdom.

"Got any string?" she asked plainly.

"Yeah." Ron said getting the ball of twine from a cupboard. Tara cut a length off and handed the ball back to Ron who put it back in the cupboard. Tara walked behind the chair.

"Time to say goodnight, baby." Tara whispered shakily as she looped the string around his neck, and pulled back with all her might, as the tears started to spill out she clenched her teeth and Ron noticed the twine was actually slicing into his neck, it was as if his throat had been cut with a dull knife. Derek twitched and kicked like a landed fish. Blood was everywhere, but now for Tara the healing could begin. Ron was pleased with her progress already. She was on her knees crying, but she understood.

"Doesn't that feel better? You couldn't keep those feelings bottled-up forever. Now the healing can begin." Ron said serenely putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her tank top covered in blood, she smiled up at him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"No problem, least I could do." Ron replied wincing. The codine was wearing off.

"What wrong?" she asked getting up.

"Bruised my ribs earlier." he said.

"What about the body." she asked thumbing back at Derek's corpse.

"I don't know, to be honest i didn't plan on killing him, but hey no plan is perfect. Right?" Ron shrugged with a boyish grin.

"Wait, i have an idea." Tara said standing up.

"Care to share?" Ron asked his patience wearing thin, due to the pain in his ribs.

"Derek worked for a landscaping company, i'm sure they have a woodchipper." The blonde woman said excitedly, then winced rubbing her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" ron asked.

"When I call on my super strength it hurts afterwards, I'll be fine in a bit.

"Super strength? Anything to do with that symbol above your butt?"

"Yeah, wait were you checking out my ass?" Tara asked hands on her hips, seemingly oblivious to the blood all over her tank top.

"Yeah, I was, that a problem?" Ron grinned through the pain.

"No, I guess not." she said, looking thoughtful.

Tara cleaned the kitchen as best she could. Ron insisted she use copious amounts of bleach. By the time she was finished Ron was ready to help with getting Derek into Tara's car. Tara's face was blank as she drove to her former boy friend's place of employ. Ron took her hand as she went to throw the switch on the machine that would chew up Derek's corpse and spit it out. She looked thoughtful.

"Somethin' up?" Ron asked, noticing her expression.

"Seems ironic. Derek chewed me up and spat me out, now I'm gonna do the same to him." Tara said lowering her head.

"Only you can throw the switch. Reclaim your life, Tara." Ron soothed. With that the machine roared to life as she threw the switch, It was over before they could blink.

"Problem solved." Ron said turning to leave.

"Where are we going?" Tara asked.

"We need weapons, to fight these things." he answered simply.

"Where are we gonna get weapons? The nearest gun store's in Lowerton." she asked timidly.

"Trust me, Tara, the Ronster's got it all figured out." Ron replied with a chilling smile, that made the blonde girl's breath catch in her throat.

"C'mon Tara, today please." he said a few more steps away. She followed him without a word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_later, on a forested road._

"Ron this is the middle of nowhere." Tara said looking around at the trees.

"Have faith, beautiful, I have a plan." Ron replied.

"Ok." she said. Something about Ron scared her, but excited her at the same time. She couldn't put her finger on it, oh who was she kidding? He had convinced her to commit murder, but doubts remained. How long would it have been before Derek got tired of his game before he finally came and killed her and moved on to some other victim? No, the world was better off without Derek Banford, better she suffer with her descision, than he ruin some other poor girl's life. Ron had simply shown her the way, nothing more.

"Stop here." Ron said. She complied, and he got out of the car. He walked afew feet into the tree line.

"Stop where you are, this is private property, leave now." a man said holding an assualt rifle, dressed in security uniform.

"Hey, hey relax man, got my credentials right here." Ron said producing a card from his wallet. The man took it and inspected it.

"It's an older ID. I'll have to radio in to my supierior, Mr. Stoppable.

"No worries you're just doin your job, man." Ron replied casually. When the man turned around to go to his security station, Ron pushed him face first into a tree, and with a ridge hand to the temple incompacitated him. With that he took the guard's rifle and with the butt crushed his trachea, with a quick descisive strike. Kneeling down he grabbed the gaurd's passcard. Ron smiled to himself, it was good to be efficient.

"C'mon, sexy, our arsenal awaits." Ron beckoned. Tara followed behind him to the security station. Swiping the card accessed the elevator.

"Ron? What's Global Justice?" She asked spying the card as the elevator descended. Ron simply smiled.

"An organization I gave some of the best years of my life to." he replied.

"You and Kim?" she asked timidly. She had guessed by now Kim was still a tender subject with him.

"Yeah." he said flatly.

"Look, I may not be miss right, but I can keep her spot warm till she arrives....." Tara said testing the waters.

"You'd do that?" Ron asked looking suspicious.

"A-a shoulder to lean on, n-not that you need one." Tara stammered, the look in Ron's eyes beginning to worry her.

"Relax, Tara, and here i thought you gonna try offer your body like some kind of slutty band-aid. Once again my dear, you have pleasantly surprised me. I need someone i can trust to watch my back, now more than ever. This new world I've stumbled into is scary stuff, and you know more about it than I do." Ron said looking soulfully into her eyes.

"Ok. I'll teach you what i can." the former cheerleader replied, taking his hand.

With a small ding, the elevator slid open. Two guards were stationed by the entrance one on each side. Tara tazed them, and the couple strolled right in as if going into Smarty-mart.

"Talk about one stop shopping." Ron said taken aback.

"That's alot of guns. This won't fit in my little peanut car." Tara said eyes wide.

"We won't need it." Ron said.

"We won't?"

"No, cuz we're taking that..." Ron said gesturing grandly at what appeared to be an RV.

"Why would they have an RV down here?" tara asked looking confused.

"It's a roving command center diguised as an Rv." Ron replied.

"Well, let's load it up and ditch." Tara said excitedly.

"Sure, thing." Ron said getting started. Within the hour they were loaded and underway. Ron torched the car just to be safe.

"Where we going?" Tara asked.

"To visit an old friend...." Ron grinned evilly from behind the wheel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Early morning, next day._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked into Middleton, the town hadn't changed much in her absence. Her parents had moved, as had the Stoppables. If anyone knew the reason they weren't talking. So her next stop was Bueno Nacho, maybe they knew something. When she got there, there was crime scene tape all over the doors.

"Store's closed, sorry." A petite pink haired girl said sadly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Pickin' up my last paycheck, but the cops aren't done with it yet." The girl replied, leaning on a pink Mini Cooper.

"You know what happend here?" the redhead asked.

"No idea." the girl said, eyes cast down.

"Why am i not convinced?" Kim asked gently.

"Look, that's your problem, you're not a cop......." the girl said, eyes welling up, trying to look fierce.

"Ok, I think we got off on the wrong foot. my name is Kim." The redhead said holding out her hand, as the girl's face went ashen.

"I know you! My friend has a picture of you in his wallet, it makes him sad. Oh, yeah I'm Zoe. Nice ta meetcha."

"Is his name Ron?" Kim asked.

"Uh huh. The great Naco Master." Zoe replied with a nervous smile.

Kim just turned and pushed past the crime tape. On the floor were two chalk outlines. Kim knew what she had to do. Clasping her hands together, she closed here eyes.

"What's the sitch?" she whispered quietly. The world faded away, replaced by the events of the previous night. Brick's and Bonnie's murder played out before her, and her worst fears confirmed. Ron's evil smile as he squeezed the trigger, painting the wall with Bonnie's brains. She concentrated harder, audio was a bitch.

_"Zoe, do us both a favor and forget what you saw here." _

Reality flashed back in. Kim wanted to vomit. Her vision was true, Ron was a killer, and only she could stop him. At least he wasn't going to get far without a car. She walked out quickly she'd contaminated the scene enough already. Zoe was waiting by her car. Kim walked to her and wordlessly gave her a hug.

"I-I got an interview at Club Banana, i gotta go." Zoe said.

"That's where I'm headed next. Don't suppose i could get a ride?" Kim asked.

"I guess." the petite girl said.

They pulled out of the parking lot to find the street blocked. An ambulance was removing a body, a large body. Kim instantly recognized the license plate on the car being towed away: BARKIN-1. She put her face in her hands.

"Ok, we're here." Zoe said a few minutes later."

"I'm going to find him, Zoe." Kim said plainly.

"You can't, he'll come find me." the pink haired girl replied fearfully.

"No, he won't. I promise. Ya know? I think I know a manager here i'll put in a good word for you." Kim said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. Here." Zoe said handing the redhead a dvd case.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I-I don't want it anymore, you need it more than I do." Zoe said getting out of the car, and walking into Club Banana.

"Well, thank you." Kim said following her.

Zoe walked up to the counter, where an attractive african american woman sat.

"Hi I'm Zoe I'm here for my interview."

"She's a good worker." Kim offered weakly.

"Let's see your resume' girl." the woman said, eyeing Kim. Zoe handed a folder to her. She gave it a cursory scan.

"You're hired, be here tomarrow at eight a.m. sharp and we'll start training." the woman smiled.

"Thank you so much!" the petite girl exclaimed, as the woman showed her out.

When the door closed, the woman rounded on Kim.

"Hey, Monique. Wow general manager." Kim said nervously.

"Girl, where the hell you been?! You leave an' everyone goes crazy!"

"Long story." Kim replied. Monique flipped the sign on the door to closed.

"I got time." she said arms folded across her chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two years ago. _

Kim made sure her parents were asleep, as well as the tweebs. She then logged into . Impossible912.

She had been exchanging emails with Biker365. He told her his crew needed help with a sorcerous cult in Texas. Her parents wouldn't understand, and her hunter allies wouldn't understand that her father was a walking corpse and had apparently been one since the gantry accident "that should have killed him". When pressed, James said he loved her mother so much that it had allowed him to trancend death. Being a man of science he couldn't explain it, all he knew it meant Anne wouldn't be alone to raise his children, and that was enough for him.

So she decided to kill two birds with one stone. She wouldn't lead hunters to her father and she'd help Biker. Ron would never understand, or worse he'd want to go with her, and that was entirely too dangerous. Plus, If his family found out they'd probably have her committed, she was already on thin ice with the Stoppable's after the latest c-word incident. She cringed at the memory of Mrs. Stoppable when she informed her that if it _ever_ happend again, she'd never see Ron again.

She packed a bag and with a sniffle, she slipped out the window, heading to the overhauled schoolbus. The next two years would be a blur of monsters and saving defenseless people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Monsters?! You expect me to believe that? That's bullshit, Kim!"

"This lil' light of mine...." Kim sang softly, and with that a nimbus of light surrounded her head as Monique was surrounded by a purple glow. Monique back pedaled from the sight.

"This, coming from a witch?" Kim asked.

"How you doin' that?" Monique asked eyes wide.

"Would you believe, angels taught me?" she said with a small smile.

"Kim? We cool?" Monique asked cautiously.

"What do you use your magic for?" the redhead asked calmly.

"Simple folk charms, ya know? protection ribbons, relieving aches an' pains, nothin major." Monique replied nervously.

"Yeah, we're cool, sorry Monique." Kim said snuffing the light.

"This town's really gone into the crapper, since you left, girl."

"I've noticed. Where'd mine and Ron's folks move to?"

"Oh the great feud....long story short your parents' blamed each other, between your vanishing act and Ron just falling apart. To his credit he kept hope alive that you'd be found, longer than anyone, even your folks. It ended when Mr Stoppable decked your dad. He did amatuer boxing, who knew? So anyway, Your mom and dad moved to Upperton and Ron's folks moved to Boston, Ron stayed here, though. I'll give you his address, he'll be overjoyed to see you. Especially after the robbery at Bueno Nacho last night."

"Robbery?"

"Yeah, gone bad, customer had a gun an' shot the robbers dead. Cops say it was Bonnie an' Brick."

"Where'd ya hear that?" Kim asked surprised.

"Oh Wade told me." Monique replied.

"Wade?"

"Yeah, he's got facial hair now, it's adorable." Monique laughed.

"Well, I better go see Ron."

"Yeah, give him a hug for me, boy needs one."

"Will do." Kim said as she left.

Kim hopped a bus and made her way to Ron's. Hoping against hope he was there. When she got there she picked the lock with a hairpin and let herself in. The overwhelming smell of bleach nearly knocked her over. She made her way to the kitchen, where the smell was strongest. There was a large bloody kitchen knife in the sink. Turning, she left the apartment, she happened to turn seeing the upstairs door ajar. She rushed up the stairs and knocked, not recieveing a reply she let herself in. There were signs of an altercation. Right when she thought her day couldn't get any worse she noticed some mail on the counter. It was addressed to a Tara Quincy. Oh god did Ron kill Tara? On top of that she was no closer to finding him, she felt dizzy she decided to return to her hotel room and call Wade later. When she got there here dizziness increased, must have been all the bleach in the air... Kim fell onto the bed unconcious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim was in a burned out junkyard. The sound of laughter like silver bells, Tara? Kim made her way through the junk heaps. When she got to the source of the laughter, Tara was sitting in a kitchen chair in her old cheerleader outfit. Ron stood behind her, in his mission clothes that now included a tactical harness that was strapped with weapons and gear. He had that chilling smile._

_"Now the healing can begin." he said as he slipped a blindfold onto her eyes. _

_"Thank you." she whispered. The corpse of a large man drawing flies next to them._

_Just then a kimunicator beeped._

_"Sitch me." Ron said._

_"Ok I helped you find him..." Wade's voice said._

_"Our deal was all of them, Wade." Ron replied icily._

_"Look, Ron, leave my mother out of this I would've helped you anyway." the teen genius pleaded._

_"I just had to be sure. You keep you end of the deal and I'll keep mine." Ron said matter of factly. _

_"Ron you really are an asshole." Wade said angrily. _

_"And I'm proud of it, chocolate teddybear." Ron snickered._

_"Zoe! NO!" Wade's voice cracked as Ron shut off the kimunicator._

_"I keep telling you they're too fragile, but you never listen!" a female voice railed from behind another junk pile. Kim made her way to the source and found Shego and Drakken._

_"And I keep saying desperate times call for desperate measures!" Drakken spat back with an unusual assertiveness. Kim assumed a fighting stance, when Shego noticed her._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cupcake, we're just messengers, ya know familiar faces to put to the voices." Shego said hands up._

_"Unless of course you don't want our help...." Drakken said annoyed._

_"This better?" Shego asked assuming the form of Miss Go._

_"Yeah. What do you mean fragile?" Kim asked._

_"Always with the questions...." Drakken muttered._

_"We tend to forget, that you are like flawed pottery, and by you we mean humanity." Miss Go said sadly. _

_"Hey, wait a straight answer? Since when....."_

_"Your's and Ron's souls are linked, you both have an extremely strong connection to powers that be. Through that link your connections are combined. Think of it as Biblical Broadband." Miss Go said excitedly._

_"Yes, but it's like hooking a cable modem to a Apple 2e. It's too much too fast, the system can't handle it. But every once in a great while there's someone who can, well, without falling apart completely, anyway."Drakken said._

_What do you mean linked? I don't understand." Kim said confused._

_"We could show you." Drakken said with a sinister grin._

_"No! You can't!" Miss Go cried out._

_"I need to know." Kim said her face set in determination._

_"That is love's power." Miss Go said enigmaticlly, shaking her head._

_"I-I don't understand." Kim said._

_"You will." Drakken said as he touched her forehead. _

_With a blinding flash of light She was in front of a temple, she saw herself embracing an armor clad figure, the Goddess depicted in the statuary didn't look like any she'd seen in history class. When another figure came up. Wendal?!_

_"Priestess Kimitras? We require your husband, to lead us against growing horde. It is time."_

_"Yes, Vendas, keep him safe." the priestess replied._

_"Don't I always." he smiled._

_"I will not have you maiming yourself again on my account. Your bloodlust will be the end of you someday." the armored figure said turning around, revealing a very pregnant priestess. _

_"Come now, Ronicus, it is but an eye, luckily the goddess saw fit to give me a spare." he said smiling at the priestess. _

_Ronicus kissed the priestess, then her belly, and sadly he turned away walking toward the legions of men. When he stood before them he drew a sword and held it aloft."_

_"BOOJAS!" he roared. The sword bursting into holy flames._

_"BOOJAS!" the legions roared in return, holding their weapons aloft._

_Kim blinked and she was on a grassy field in front of a castle. A large army of Scotsman dressed in several different tartans gathered out side._

_"Ah hope yew know what yer dewin Ronald." A man said to Ron who was dressed in a green and red tartan._

_"My wife's visions are never wrong, Angus. Gather the men it is time." Ron said sadly looking at a small sculpted likeness of Kim, before slipping it into a small pouch, and hefting a battle axe._

_The scene shifted again to Ron as a civil war general. Leading a charge against the Confedarate Army. Cavalry saber held high. Ron falling when his horse got shot and a charcoal drawing of Kim falling from his pocket. _

_World war I, world war II, Korea, Vietnam, They weren't always married but Ron's love for her and his leadership of men into battle was constant._

_With a blink she was back in the junkyard._

_"Happy now?" Drakken asked._

_"Where's Ron now?" Kim asked feeling overwhelmed._

_"We've shown you too much already." Miss Go said gently. A white nimbus burst open in the sky the wind kicked up blowing Kim's red hair. She could hear voices coming from it._

"3,2,1, lift. what's the problem?"

"She's going into cardiac arrest!"

_Without warning Miss go transformed back into Shego, as she roughly tore her shirt open, wrenching her forward, so they were nose to nose._

_"FIND HIM!!!!" she screamed. _

_"_3,2,1 CLEAR!" a voice yelled, and with a jolt she was yanked bodily into the light.

Kim's eyes flew open, she was in an emergency room at Middleton medical center. Her chest hurt. _FIND HIM!! _The words echoed in her mind. How could she have been so blind? Their love was ordained by the powers that be! She wasn't going to let anyone or anything come between her and Ron, not even here father, who should've been pushing up daisies years ago anyway. She struggled to get up. That's when she noticed the ER nurse.

"Um, alittle help?" she asked sheepishly.

"We need to run some tests." the man said.

"And this requires I be strapped down why?" Kim asked.

"Your mother will be here shortly, Miss.

"NOOO!" she screamed struggling against her bonds. She needed Ron, needed to find him. Her mother would put her in a padded cell to languish without him. He needed her!

"Shazam!" she said through clenched teeth. Strength flooded her limbs, as she tore the straps from the bed. The nurse stood there dumbstruck, as he dropped the syringe he has holding. She looked at him annoyedly. He ran out of the ER. Kim picked up the syringe, and went down the hall. The elevator slid open and large man in white shirt and matching pants got out at his hip was a nightstick.

"Easy Kim, remember me? You an' your friend saved me an' my wife when Professer Dementor's death ray." the man said.

"Oh, yeah." Kim said stepping forward, and lightning quick jammed the fast acting sedative into his leg, and depressed the plunger.

"Dementor's thing is mind control."Kim said matter of factly, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. As the large man fell over.

"Thank you, and sweet dreams." the redhead said, taking his keys and nightstick. Looking down she saw the wreck of her shirt. They'd torn it open to use the defibrulator on her, at least her bra was intact.

"Ug...cheap thrills much?" she asked the sleeping orderly nonplussed, taking his shirt. She was swimming in it but it gave her something to hide the baton.

"Kimberly Anne Possible!" her mother shouted from down the hall. A police officer joined her, he radioed to shut down the elevators. Kim had a plan. She slumped her shoulders, turning around.

"I-I woke up. in this strange place strapped to a bed, I was so scared." she sobbed, staggering toward them.

"It's ok Kimmie, we won't hurt you. You know that. This is officer Mackie" her mother soothed.

"Pleased to beat you." Kim smiled sweetly as the baton came out and bashed the officer in the head, knocking him out.

"Kim what you doing?! her mother asked horrified, watching Kim take the officer's side arm, and spare magazines.

"You're going to help me get out of here, so I can find Ron." she said grabbing her mother, and pointing the gun at her temple.

"Kimmie you don't have to do this! We can go home, we can be a family again." she pleaded.

"Got..to..find...Ron." she growled through clenched teeth, thumbing the hammer back.

"Kimmie what happend to you?" her mother asked tearing up.

"I'd tell you but you'd probably commit me." she said.

"Well, I must say you're doin a fine job of that without telling me." Anne said plainly.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. You know that. I know that. They don't know that. Now play the good hostage, unless of course you think you're faster than my trigger finger. Now walk. " Kim said behind her mother.

"I thought you said..."

"Just cuz i don't want to, doesn't mean i won't." Kim replied ominously.

They walked out of the hospital with Kim playing it to the hilt.

"How do you plan to get away with this?" her mother asked, when they got outside.

"Major favors." Kim said backing away. Her mother stepped forward. Kim put the pistol to her own head.

"Please mom you wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone, I can't tell you why."

"I hope Ronald appreciates you flushing your life down the fucking toilet for him!" Anne sobbed in anguish.

"I do too." Kim said stepping back some more. When she got to the bottom of the steps. She fired two rounds into the air causing people to panic. Kim dove into the crowd and began screaming and flailing her arms like everyone else and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

_In a hotel room in Upperton._

Exiting the shower, Ron wiped the condensation away from the mirror, to gaze at his reflection. Exiting a moment later, an equally naked Tara, her wet hair matted to her head, came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I want try something." she whispered in his ear. It was everything Ron could do to keep his composure. She took a comb and ran some hair gel along the teeth and combed his hair back.

"Like a new man." Tara whispered kissing his shoulder.

Ron smiled. Gone was the dopey boyish weakling. He was reborn, his purpose realized, and Zorpox was just the dress rehersal. Tara wet breasts up against his back were an added bonus.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Can I ask you one in return?"

"Sure."

"Then fire away."

"How did you get these scars?" she asked, running her fingers along them.

"Knife, shrapnel, plasma burn, more shrapnel, another knife, claws of a villainous bitch, gunshot wound...." Ron recited them all, as Tara's fingers played over them. He knew each one by heart.

"Kim must give great head." she said. Ron's body stiffened but, he decided to let her comment slide.

"I wouldn't know..."Ron said, bowing his head.

"You mean you endured all this for her and she gave you nothing to show for it. Are you sure my symbol means nothing to you?" Tara asked amazed.

"She gave me her trust and friendship. When I see her smile. I can do _anything_ ." Ron replied.

Tara didn't like the emphasis Ron put on "anything."

"Yeah, that's love for ya, but just the same I want to show you what you've been missing..." The blonde woman said kneeling down.

The feeling of wet suction was the closest thing to heaven he'd ever felt, everything he imagined only better. It would have been even better if KP were doing it, but Tara would have to do. Ron jerked as his all too soon climax overtook him. Tara spat his seed into the toilet and flushed.

"We don't know each other that well yet." she said with a small smile.

"I don't get it."

"The difference between like and love is spit or swallow. You've never heard that?"

_"_Sorry, didn't hang with that crowd." Ron said, grabbing a towel to clean himself off.

"What was your question anyway?" Tara asked.

"How long have you been going brazilian?" Ron asked.

"Since sophmore year." Tara said without blinking.

"You think Kim does?"

"She didn't in high school." Tara said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Hmm, gym class, cheer practice, and cheerleader camp." Tara said, reaching for a change of clothes.

Ron simply shook his head.

"The friend zone got pretty rough." Ron confessed.

"So who's our first target?" Tara asked changing the subject to something she knew would bring a smile to Ron's face. His dedication to the hunt was frightening at times.

"Guy calling himself Motor Ed. Mad auto mechanic rumored to have ties with black magic, basicly heavy metal poser type." Ron said as they finished getting dressed.

"That's it?" Tara asked, tying her shoes.

"If it makes you feel any better he's also a convicted rapist." Ron said. He had looked up Ed's criminal histroy with Wade's help.

"Oh, Ron you know just what to say." the blonde said, checking her pistol before holstering it at the small of her back.

"We gotta make a quick stop here in town first." Ron said checking his own equipment.

"For what?" Tara asked surprised.

"To confront one thing from my past left unresolved." he said attatching a silencer onto an M4.

"Is it a monster?" Tara asked.

"He nearly disfigured me with a blowtorch, so yeah i'd say so," Ron replied.

"Ok, so what do you need me to do?" Tara asked.

"Provide a distraction."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_722 Elwood Terrace, Upperton CO. _

Ron and Tara pulled up at the address Wade had provided them. Two teenage boys were in the driveway tinkering with an old beater car.

"Is it me or do they look exactly alike?" Tara asked.

"It isn't you. Kim ever mention the tweebs?" Ron asked looking down over his sunglasses.

"That's Jim and Tim? Wow! They're gonna be heartbreakers."

"Glad you think so. Distract them while I get inside." Ron replied.

Tara got out first. Sauntered over to the car and engaged them in conversation. Ron couldn't help but snicker when he saw them gulp in unison as Tara bent over the hood to see something in the engine. Puberty was a stone-cold bitch.

Ron exited the car, straightened his trenchcoat, and strode toward the house. You could have walked a marching band past the tweebs and they wouldn't were under Tara's siren spell. He just let himself in the front door.

"Honey, that you?" James called from somewhere in the house. Something felt wrong. Ron drew his silenced .45.

"Don't worry I've taken care if dinner. I made Kim's favorite, spahgetti and meatballs." James said getting closer.

Ron rankled, Kim's favorite was his lasagne. She'd even said so.

"Kimmie cub, first let me say we're not angry, we're just glad to have you back." James said turning a corner. He froze when he saw Ron.

Ron's prayers were answered, Dr James Possible was a stain.

"Oh, hello Ronald." he said surprised.

"Goodbye, James." Ron said raising his pistol.

"Ok Ron, I admit I was wrong to judge you as poorly as I did." James said backing away.

"You threatened me with a blow torch. After all I've done for Kim." Ron said advancing.

"Is that pistol even loaded?" James said trying to psych him out.

"Hollow points. Nothin but the best for you Mr. Dr. P." Ron said smiling cruelly, squeezing the trigger. A mixture of half congealed blood and maggots sprayed the wall. Ron fought down a wave of nausea.

"Can't kill what's already dead, Ronald." James said smugly, regaining his footing.

"Ya, know despite being a rocket scientist you must be one stupid motherfucker. How do you screw up dying?" Ron retorted, squeezing the trigger again.

"You can't have my Kimmie Cub!" James exclaimed as the round tore through his shoulder, adding to the mess on the wall. James appeared unfazed by his grievous wounds.

"She's not your little girl anymore. We love eachother, and we'll be thinking of you as we fuck like bunnies on our wedding night." Ron said, squeezing the trigger a third time, catching him in the nasal cavity. The exit wound was enough to put him down for good.

"Rot in pieces, James." Ron said leaving. He leaned heavily on the door frame as a symbol burned into his mind. Not just any symbol, _his_ symbol. It looked like a set cheveron stripes with lines coming from each stripe at a forty-five degree angle. It meant War Leader. He heard activity outside. Time to go.

"Oh, hey Ron...we didn't see you come in. Is everything ok? We heard shouting." Jim started and Tim finished.

"It is now." Ron said casually as he got in the rental car and sped off.

"The authorities are going to be looking for you now." Tara said worried.

"How are they going to explain the fact his corpse has been clinicly dead for years? Maggots were pouring out of his wounds for god's sake!" Ron said turning to face her at a red light.

"Ewww, Kim's dad was a rot?"

"Come again?" Ron asked.

"A rot is hunter slang for the walking dead. You really should get on Hunter net." Tara said.

"I tried, they should call it hunter-chan, for all the good it does." Ron grumbled.

"Just the same, we'll need help eventually. God45 owes me one."

"You know him?" Ron asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, we stopped some werewolves back east." Tara replied.

"From his posts, he does seem to have his head on straight." Ron mused.

"I'd rather not call in that marker until I absolutely need to. Joshua's the real deal." Tara said.

"I'm liking this guy more and more all the time....." Ron replied smiling.

Something about his smile always creeped Tara out alittle.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your login for hunter net?" Tara asked.

"Frankenstein666."

"Oh, sorry about calling you a megalomanical putz." she said eyeing him fearfully.

"I _knew_ it was you, don't worry about it." Ron said, mentally revising his plan to use her as bait for Motor Ed.

_"_Cop90 says his village has a pitchfork and it's headed straight up my ass. How's that for forum ettiquette?" Ron chuckled.

"Cop gets a little preachy about other peoples methods. That's just how he does things. What about Crusader17? He's good at what he does."

"He's got a rep for being a hothead. I don't want to have to watch my back for people who are supposed to be my friends." Ron replied plainly.

"So, now on to this Motor Ed?" Tara asked.

"Yep. He'll have to die." Ron said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outskirts of Lowerton_

Heavy metal was Blaring from the workshop. It made Ron and Tara's attempt a stealth much easier. Even with all of Ron's gear. An assault gripped 12 gauge, two .45's, two hand grenades, and civil war replica cavalry saber, sharpend to a deadly edge.

"Got enough gear, Ron?"

"You can never be under-armed." he replied.

When they got close to the shop, Ron felt something wrong. He grabbed Tara and hid behind a junk pile. Two golems made from scrap car parts animated and began tromping toward them. One of Ron's hand grenades blew one apart and heavily damaged the other. Tara finished it off with her baseball bat.

"My junk golems! Did ya have to wreck them dude? Seriously." A large mullet-headed man asked from the door of the workshop.

"Any last words Ed?" Ron asked brandishing his shotgun menacingly.

"Hey, I know you. You're red's sidekick...AGHHHH!" Ed said as Tara popped out and kneecapped him, driving him to the ground. The second hit put him out cold.

They drug him inside and bound him to a chair. He regained concousness afew minutes later.

"Dude! Seriously! You don't wanna do this. I'll go straight man. Seriously!" Ed said panicing.

"Jesus Ed, at least go out with some dignity. Where's Drakken?" Ron said.

"Wha? Cousin Drew? Seriously man, he's gone legit after he married that slammin' green chick. That's all i know, seriously." Ed pleaded.

Ron looked thoughtful.

"Thanks Ed." he said mysteriously.

"For what dude?" the big man said with a bewildered look on his face.

"For delivering a message for me." Ron replied, his back to him.

"Seriously, dude i got a question for ya."

"What is it?" Ron asked annoyed. Tara knew that look, she shrank behind a tool box.

"You an' Red ever knock boots? Cuz, I would totally tap that. I bet she's a screamer." Ed said with a look that made Tara feel as if she needed a shower.

Ron's eyes squeezed shut. His teeth clenched. For Tara it was like watch a storm gather. Ron staggered forward catching himself on a shelving unit as a vision of Ed rutting on top of Kim, her mission clothes torn and a dead look in her eyes, hit him like a train.

"nnnnnnnNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron howled in rage as he grabbed a nearby gas can. He stormed over to Ed's bound form. He wrenched off the cap, and dumped the contents all over him. Tara clapped a hand over her mouth at the realization of what Ron was about to do.

"Dude, Seriously, no!" Ed pleaded. It was like a trainwreck Tara couldn't look away.

"YOU CAN"T HAVE HER!" Ron screamed, a vein in his forehead began to throb, as he picked up a Zippo from a work bench. He popped the lighter open and ignited it in one smooth motion.

"Anything for you." He whispered as he threw the lighter on Ed as he went up in flames. Tara's eyes were saucers. Ed didn't scream long, the fire saw to that. Ron got ten feet away and fell to his knees, crying. Tara came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here, Ron." she said shakily.

"My visions......They're getting more intense." he said.

"You get visions? I can't say i envy you. We need to go."

"W-we need to keep an eye on this place." Ron said.

"Why? He's dead." Tara said confused.

"We need to know where the funeral is going to be. We can get everybody from Drakken on down."

"Oh god, Ron, all those people!" Tara gasped.

"What have they ever had to sacrifice in their perfect little lives, Tara? They prey on people like you and me back in the day. You, of all people, should know that." Ron said looking her in her blue eyes.

"They're bad people?" Tara asked.

"The worst humanity has to offer, I can go this one alone if you're not up to it." Ron said looking away.

"Dammit Ron, you know just what to say." Tara said, offering her hand an hauling him up.

"No ego signatures either." Ron warned.

"We'd need one first." Tara replied.

That's when Tara saw the symbol painted on his body armor.

"War Leader?"

"It's my symbol. You like it?" he asked regaining his composure.

"Never seen it before." Tara said.

"Well, now you have. C'mon we need to set up a surveilance point.

"Ok." Tara replied leaving Motor Ed's smoldering remains behind.


	6. Chapter 6

_Motel 7 outskirts of Middleton_

Kim got back to her hotel room and packed her things. Several hunters owed her and owed her big. She was going to find Ron with their help. She decided to look up Biker365 first. Throwing her backpack onto her back, she made for the nearest internet cafe. After half an hour, she had a ride out of Middleton, to the old junkyard in Lowerton, the one she saw in her vision. All she had to do now was wait.

If she could just avoid the police for the rest of the day the marker she called in with the chief of police would be made good and her case file would be "lost". Kim hated resorting to blackmail, but as her vision said desperate times called for desperate measures. If she could avoid henchmen she could certainly avoid the police, anymore she saw precious little difference between the two. Just the same she stuck to alleyways. She walked past an open window, the news was playing.

"This just in. Nationally renowned super villain Motor Ed was found burned to death in his Lowerton home. More at eleven, viewer discretion is advised." the tv said.

"You are in Lowerton." Kim said to no one in particular.

"I know, question is who is he?." a low voice said.

"Kim whirled around gun raised.

"Please, white girl, if i wanted you dead you would be. That scene at the hospital was sloppy. You're slippin' Kim Possible." A bald black man in a military surplus trenchcoat said plainly.

"Ok, you know me, so who the fuck are you?" the redhead asked trying to sound intimidating.

"Anybody who's anybody knows your name, but you're tough to get ahold of these days. How about you put the gun down and we talk like civilized people. I'm not your enemy _they_ are." the man replied.

Kim lowered the gun.

"I'm known as God45. Kim's eyes went wide with realization. God45 was extreme, on a good day, collateral damage meant nothing to him, monster genocide was his one and only goal. Surely the messengers didn't send him to help her find Ron!

"He's a friend of mine..." she said.

"Since when did you start associating with murderers?" the dark man asked.

"He wasn't always, his imbueing made him that way." she said.

"How can you be certain?" he asked calmly.

"I've known him since preschool." she replied.

"That's a long time. Ever think he denied it? Even to himself?" he replied.

"Maybe." Kim said remembering Zorpox's hideous laugh.

"This mystery man got a name?" he asked.

"Ron Stoppable." she said quietly.

"Your old sidekick?" he asked surprised.

"Ok, you know way too much..."

"Look, you need my help, and I'm going to need his to eradicate the malignancy." he said sternly Kims eyes sparked with recognition.

"Wait, say that again."

"What? malignancy?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Abington Hospital, Philadelphia PA, two and a half years ago_.

_"Thanks again Kim Possible." _

_"Oh, It was no big Dr Matthews, I just hope the administrator is ok after his ordeal."_

_"Oh I'm no doctor, just a histologic technician, and I'm sure he will be."_

_"A histo-what?" Ron asked._

_"I prepare biopsy slides for the pathologist, so hopefully we can stop malignancy early on."_

_"Well, we should get going, Thanks for convincing the administrator to pay for our flight home Mr. Matthews."_

_"Hey, least we could do, and please, call me Joshua." _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Joshua Matthews." Kim said.

"Your mind is like a steel trap." he replied.

"Last person I expected to be the infamous God45. You ever become a doctor?"

"No. I've found higher calling."

"I can respect that." Kim said.

"Most don't." Joshua said,

"Look, I've said it a million times there are no easy answers, it's like my mom says, you do what you have to, to save a patient."

"Your mother is a doctor?"

"Yeah brain surgeon."

"Dr. Anne Possible." Joshua said.

"Yeah. That's her." Kim replied.

"Amazing. You took your own mother hostage to escape that hospital? I'm impressed."

"Look, I did what I had to do."

"Most of those shallow cunts on hunter net, don't understand that." Joshua said darkly. he noticed Kim stiffen.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I really, _really_, hate that word......" she deadpanned.

"What? cunt?" he asked.

"_Say it..... one more time..." _She said ominously thumbing the hammer back on the revolver. Her hand shaking.

"Kim, listen to me, you're having some kind of episode." Joshua said calmly noticing the visible tremor throughout her body.

Kim thought back to the words Wendal sang to her, and with a swift kick destroyed a garbage can.

"Joshua I'm....." she began after a moment.

"Don't be sorry, it has a physiological cause, at a certain trigger your brain has the adrenal gland flood your body with adrenalin facilitating a violent respose. Luckily your trigger isn't common place." he said clinically.

"I've hurt people...." she said.

"Medicine hurts, but ultimately makes people better, ever seen chemo-therapy?" Joshua replied.

"Yeah, you're right." she said walking with him.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now, I'm headed to Lowerton. Hopefully Ron's still there."

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not your sidekick." Joshua said plainly.

"And i'm not yours, so partners it is." Kim replied.

"How we getting there?"

"Biker365 owes me a favor."

"You indebt hunters to you?"

"Yeah, been doing the favor thing for years, how do you think I got places without a car?"

"This is going to be the beginning of a good working relationship." Joshua said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outskirts of Lowerton the next day._

"Ugh! what's that smell?" Kim asked wrinkling her nose, stepping past the crime scene tape.

"Burnt human remains." Joshua said casually.

"Well, he's not here, god damn it! Somehow he's staying one step ahead."

"He knows you best. Perhaps he can predict your movements." Joshua replied.

"I have one trick he can't count on." Kim said, as she clasped her hands and bowed her head.

"What's the sitch?" she whispered. The events of the following night played out before her, and it ended with Ron dumping some kind of fuel over Ed and lighting him up. She saw him stagger, did he get visions like her? What ever the vision was it affected him profoundly. At least Tara was ok, relatively speaking.

"You ever get visions?" she asked Joshua.

"More like promonitions, but not full on visions." he replied.

"I think Ron does and they're guiding him."

"Way too violent to be one you planner types." Joshua mused.

"He has a symbol on him like yours." Kim said looking at him.

"I knew it. My theory is there's a new type of imbued. Our sight never shuts off. We see everything.I hunted with another of my kind, until his untimely death." Joshua replied.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think Ron will be your sidekick either." Kim said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll have to be made to see things my way." Joshua said.

"Not gonna happen." Kim said. Jamming the syringe into his shoulder and depressing the plunger. Joshua fell to the ground convulsing.

"What?" he choked out.

"Drain cleaner. You're not going to enslave Ron to your flawed vision, our love is fated to be, and you'd just get in the way. I'm going to go find him....Bye now." Kim said leaving. When she got clear of the building she fell to her knees and vomited. She wasn't a killer, but the world would be a better place without God45. She threw the syringe into a bum's burn barrel and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later at a bus stop in Lowerton. _

"Hey, coppertop, find what you were looking for?" A large man in leathers asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Where's that guy you were with?" the man asked.

"We had a disagreement on methods....." she said.

"Ditched on ya, man, that's rough. Well we can get ya to San Diego. That's where we're goin next."

"I trust I'll get a vision on where to go next." Kim said gloomily.

"No offense, Kim, but those visions of yours creep me out."

"There no picnic for me either, Gordon."

"Well sleep on it on the bus, and get back to me." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, thanks Gordon." Kim said smiling.

"This guy is somethin' special isn't he?" the big man asked.

"More than words can say."

"I remember being in love like that once." Gordon said wistfully.

"If i start sounding too mushy about it just let me know..." Kim said remembering the horror stories of Gordon's ex-wife-turned vampire.

"No worries, Kim. Let's go. The gang's eager to see you again." he said patting her shoulder with a meaty paw.

"Ok, the sooner I get out of Middleton the better." she said following him.

"Just once can we not get run outta town?" Gordon asked exasperated.

"Hey, San Antonio was your fault." Kim pointed out.

"Those grenades sure came in handy though, didn't they?" the big man laughed. Kim put her face in her hands.

They got in the bus and headed down the road.

"Hey, Father O'Leary." Kim said to red haired man, just waking from a nap.

"Oh, here comes trouble." the priest joked in a thick irish broque.

"Missed you too, Father. You guys pull an all nighter?" Kim asked smiling.

"Aye, a whole coven of mean beasties they were. Jessie's still sleepin'." He said looking over at a sleeping goth girl.

"Sounds like a good idea. I've had a long day myself." Kim said stretching and yawning.

"Get some rest darlin'." the priest said.

Kim laid down on one of the seats, she hoped for a vision, a clue, something to guide her. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was in a dark, shadowy manse of some sort. The place looked like something you'd see on the History Channel, right down to the suits of armor lining the hall she was in. She heard a whooshing sound and Ron scream: _

_"OH GOD! MONKEYS!!!!!!!! KILL'EM WITH FIRE!!!!!!"_

_Monty Fiske! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Monty Fiske!" Kim said sitting bolt upright.

"I hate it when she does that." Gordon said shaking his head.

"You have another vision, Kim?" Jessie asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, you still have wi-fi?"

"No, lost my laptop, two towns back." the gothy girl replied sheepishly.

"Crap!" Kim said trying to keep profanity out of her speech for Father O'Leary's benefit. Just then something in her backpack beeped. Kim looked in her back pack. There she found what looked like a pink Kimunicator with a big Hello Kitty sticker on it. She activated it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi! I was afraid you'd never answer." Zoe said cheerily, her face coming up on the screen.

"Zoe? What about your job at Club Banana? How'd you get this thing into my bag?"

"Who do you think drove you to the hospital? I wanted to thank you, and i found you passed out and not breathing... Well, long story short i decided helping you was more important."

"Thanks, Zoe, I owe you one."

"And I'm gonna hold you to it. Ron has my chocolate teddy bear!"

"Chocolate teddybear?" Kim asked trying not to snicker.

"Oh sure, laugh it up..." Zoe said nonplussed, sticking out her tongue to reveal a stud.

"Sorry. Ron and I never got to the pet-name stage."

"And besides Wade's helped you a whole bunch..."

"Wait a minute you're dating Wade?" Kim asked shocked.

"Yeah, we met at one of those social events where parent show off their smart kids like some kinda over-glorified dog show. Our first date was hacking a Global Justice mainframe."

"You're a hacker?" Kim asked.

"My parents said I needed a hobby. Besides I'm the only one who can keep up with Wade, and on a good day, I can beat him."

"What's Ron need Wade for anyway?" Kim asked.

"My guess would be what you had him doing back in the day. Finding your enemies so he can get all action hero on 'em." Zoe replied.

"You were working at Bueno Nacho why?"

"So I could interact with kids my own age." Zoe said mimicing a fatherly voice.

"Look, I need you to find Lord Monty Fiske's holdings in America." Kim said.

"Gimme somethin' hard why don'tcha?" Zoe replied typing away.

"He just moved a significant portion of his holdings to Santa Monica, California. Says he'd perfer sunnier weather. He's kinda goofy lookin'." Zoe said afew mintues later.

"He's Ron's next target." Kim said grimly.

"He's gotta get out there somehow." Gordon pointed out.

"Ewww." Zoe said.

"What?" Kim asked looking worried.

"Just read through hush-hush channels that a Global Justice armory got knocked over." the petite girl replied.

"What was stolen?"

"Equipment, lots o' guns and ammo, and a prototype mobile command center."

"That's how he's getting there. What about trackers?" Kim said.

"Tried that he musta disabled them."

"Wait a minute. This Ron wouldn't happen to be your old doofy sidekick would it?" Jessie asked.

"Kim, tell us. Has the boy lost his mind?" Father O'Leary asked gently.

"First, he's not doofy. Just because he doesn't fit into your hot-topic cookie-cutter mold....I mean heaven forbid someone have their own style." Kim replied icily fixing the goth girl with a death glare.

"Whoa, there, Kimmie. Jessie didn't mean nothin' by it. No need to get all fiesty." Father O'Leary said.

"Sorry Jessie." Kim said.

"S'ok." the goth girl replied quickly.

"Ok then on to Santa Monica." Gordon said.


	7. Chapter 7

_Gilbert and sons funeral home Upperton Colorado_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron shimmied in through a basement window. The embalming workshop was down there just as the floorplan he'd obtained said. His feet hit the floor with a minimum of noise. He strode over to Ed's casket, where his burnt remains rested, and wrenched it open. With considerable effort he wrestled the body into a garbage can. He felt that was better resting place for him anyway. He laid down in the casket, closed the lid and waited, two 5.56 belt fed machine guns at his sides. After a few minutes the casket lifted, and was moving. When the casket stopped he heard a wailing woman.

"Open it! I want to see my nephew one last time! OOHH DREWBIE!" the woman wailed.

"Mother, He was burned to death It has to stay closed, it's for the best." Dr Drakken said gently.

"This why I wanted you to not get mixed up in that crowd. I always knew it would come to this, just not this horribly. I hope the bastard who did this burns in hell!"

"Mother is beside herself with grief, take her back home." Drakken said.

"Right away, Mr Lipsky. Come along mother Lipsky, your son has matters well in hand." A male voice said. With that the casket was moving again.

A few moments the casket came to a stop again. He heard organ music. His teeth ground through a eulogy that was total bullshit. He slid down his ski mask, almost show time. Tara knocked shave and a haircut on the doors of the room.

Ron popped out of the casket, a machinegun on each arm, and opened fire into the assembled mourners. They ran for the doors, but they were barred. He mowed them down like a farmer with a scythe. Some, miraculously, were still alive, when the machine guns ran dry. Ron hopped out drawing a desert eagle from a shoulder holster. Stains everywhere. No one worth saving. They all had to die.

Just then a man sat up and tried for Ron but he was horribly wounded Ron ended him without blinking, as he heard a window shatter. He whirled around to see Drakken, wounded, escaping. He seethed with frustration, when by chance he noticed something on the floor, a small black book. Ron picked it up and flipped through it.

Professor Dementor

DNAmy

Duff Killigan

Electronique

Senior Senior Sr and Jr.

Monty Fiske.......

Names and addresses of everyone he and Kim had ever fought! Drakken was good for something after all. He'd settle up with "Mr. Lipsky" later. Ron finished executing everyone in the room. He felt flushed with triumph, like ray of light had been kindled in his heart, like KP's smile. Time to leave. He grabbed the machine guns and knocked shave and a haircut on the doors. The bar slid away and Tara opened the door and stared wide-eyed at the carnage.

"Bad people." Ron reminded her.

"Right." she said.

"The funeral director?"

"Sleeping like a baby." Tara replied.

"Good girl." Ron said kissing her forehead.

"We gotta get outta here!" Tara exclaimed.

"Then let us depart." Ron said putting her arm in his, and they strolled out. The funeral home's remote location coupled with Ron cutting the phone lines would ensure that the authorities wouldn't even realize anything happend there until he and Tara were long gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later down the highway. _

"Who's next?"

"Lord Monty Fiske."

"The archeologist?"

"The one and only, monkey lovin' bastard." Ron said sourly.

"Oh, right you and monkeys don't mix." Tara said, recieveing a mean look from her companion.

"Hey, I'm afraid of clowns." she said nervously holding her hands up.

"We have to learn to destroy what we fear, so it can no longer hold any power over us ." Ron said serenely, eyes closed.

"Ok, sounds easy enough." Tara said.

"That's the spirit!" Ron encouraged.

"Yeah." Tara said.

"So how do you know about me and monkeys anyway." Ron inquired.

"Squad sleepover, bottle of red wine, you do the math." Tara replied.

"Through you I'm seeing a side of Kim I never knew existed." he said.

"Through it all she's as soft and squishy on the inside as the rest of us, metaphoricly speaking. Her parents were a huge source of pressure, i mean a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist. She didn't want to bother you with it. Her dad was a big enough problem for you." she said eyeing him nervously, the scars of years of abuse apparent in her eyes.

"Tara, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You want to. I can see it in your eyes."

"I save it for the monsters. You know that. Look, any douche-bag can make promises, but I know they won't bring you any peace, and asking you to trust me is a waste of time. I'm not Derek, you can leave any time you want, I don't think I own you just because you gave me head." Ron said looking into her eyes.

"Y-you moaned her name...." Tara said shakily.

"I did? Major faux paus on my part, for what it's worth I am sorry. Ron replied.

"I can't leave you alone in this." Tara said softly.

"I appreciate that you want to help me Tara, I really do. I just wanna make sure we're clear on this. Get our feelings out on the table."

"She abandoned you, after all you've done to help her! All the wounds you've endured for her and all the danger you faced! Yet you still hold a fucking torch for her!" she sobbed, angrily.

"He beat you and degraded you. You had the power all along to stop him and it took me coming along before you did anything about it." he said calmly.

"What's your point?" she asked, mascara running.

"Love. It does funny things even if it isn't true love." Ron replied.

"I can only really express it one way...." Tara said sadly.

"You've been to too many shrinks, Tara." Ron said comfortingly.

"You wanna be clumsy on your wedding night?" Tara asked plainly.

"What are you saying?" Ron asked.

"Christ, do I have to spell it out for you? I gotta get you into practice, so you can get your pornstar on with Kim later on down the road. There's no shame in wanting to please your future wife." Tara said plainly.

"You just happen to get laid in the bargain." Ron replied.

"I'd like to think of it as an added bonus." Tara smirked.

"You're taking your life back, congratulations, Tara." Ron smiled.

"Ron, you ever thought about being a cult leader if the hunt doesn't pan out?"

"Not really, no." he lied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fiske Manor, Santa Monica California._

Disguised as gardeners, Ron and Tara gained access to the property. Ron bypassed perimeter security within moments. They entered through the back entrance. Tara subdued the kitchen staff so they could gear up.

"Don't scream." Tara said.

"Or you'll do what, gringita?" the latino chef said, trying to look unafraid.

"I'll give you over to him..." she replied thumbing over to Ron, who gave the man his best evil grin, while flipping a knife between his fingers.

"Dios mio." the man said crossing himself.

"Thanks." Tara said.

"You have muy bueno day." Ron said as they left the kitchen into house proper.

Tara heard a skittering. She looked around to see dozens of monkies in little ninja outfits, swinging about the main hall. She looked back to see Ron pressed into an alcove. His teeth were clenched his eyes squeezed shut, and cold sweat was visible on his forehead. He was mumbling to himself.

"KILL THEM ALL RON!!! YOU PROMISED!!!!" Kim's voice sobbed in his head.

"Monkies, fucking monkies." Ron said through clenched teeth his hands shaking.

"FIRE IS THE GREAT CONSUMER." Anne Possible's voice said.

"Yes, kill them with fire." Ron said regaining his wits through considerable effort. With that he pulled out the rifle sized flamethrower.

"Ron?" Tara asked, Seeing Ron's head snap up. He marched forward, holding a futuristic looking rifle.

"HEY! MONKEY FIST! YOU HOME?" Ron bellowed.

"Has the great Kim Possible come to grace my home with her presence after all this time?" A tall dark haired man said from a balcony.

"Nope, just me monkey fucker." Ron spat.

"Such language. Monkey ninjas, attack!" the figure said pointing a Ron. with that a swarm of monkies bore down on him.

Ron answered by bringing his flamethrower to bear and hosed the wave down with the flammable spray. They screeched in agony as Ron torched them with a look of sadistic glee.

"NOOOO!" Fiske screamed in horror. He jumped from the balcony, grabbing a chandelier, and with a flip landed ten feet from Ron, who had one of his monkey ninjas in his hands.

_"_Why?! You killed were supposed to run away!" Fiske exclaimed mortified.

"All of them. Fear and hate such a fine line, really." Ron said plainly, snapping the neck of the monkey in his hands and dropping it to the floor.

"You've gone howling mad my boy...." Fiske said fearfully, backing away.

"That's far enough." Tara said, pistol raised.

Fiske grabbed her with unhuman speed and held her like a human shield.

"Who's this?" Fiske asked playfully.

Ron stepped forward.

"Ah-ah, not one step closer Ron Stoppable." Fiske said brandishing a tanto.

"You don't want to do that..." Tara said more annoyed than anything else.

_"_Oh, but I think I do young lady. Such a shame, gentlemen perfer blondes you know."

"Fine, don't say i didn't warn you." the blonde replied. Ron drew a pistol.

"How good do you think my aim is, Tara?" Ron asked.

"I'll eviscerate her right here drop the gun, Stoppable!"

"Bitch please! If you were going to do it you'd have done it by now..." Tara said rolling her eyes.

"Do you have a deathwish woman?!" Fiske asked.

"My life is a shit sandwich, do it faggot!" Tara snapped, with a comicly huge grin on her face. With that Fiske stabbed her in the leg, and howling in pain he fell over with the same exact wound he gave Tara..

"Told you, you didn't want to do that." Tara said.

"F-fine if I'm going to die I'm dragging you both to hell with me!" Fiske said pulling a detonator from his pocket.

"What the hell?" Tara asked.

"Lair self destruct. It's a villain thing." Ron replied taking aim and blowing Fiske's hand off.

"That was close. Nice shot." Tara grimaced.

Ron shot Fiske in his other leg, and retrieved the detonator.

"Time to leave." Ron said helping Tara stand.

"Gotta get you to a hospital..." Ron continued.

"No, I'll be fine in a couple hours." Tara replied.

"Aren't you just the super hero." Ron said.

"I've been at this awhile." Tara said.

"You can't leave me like this!!!" Fiske whimpered, it was amazing he was still concious."

"Actually yes we can. See ya in hell, Monty." Ron replied as they exited the manor into the court yard.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Ron, Leave me. I'm slowing you down." Tara said.

"Oh no you don't. You have so many more stories to tell me about KP. I'll carry you if I fucking have to."

"You can't..."

"Yes, I can!" he said as the image of Kim's smile filled him with renewed strength, and he picked up Tara and slung her over his shoulder, and increased his speed to get back to the RV.

They got back to the RV just in time to avoid the fire truck coming from the opposite direction.

"Well, I'll be damned." Ron said as his knees buckled.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"Sore is all." Ron replied.

"So, there's alittle martyr in you after all." Tara said.

"I gotta go do something." Ron said after tending to her leg.

"Ok. I'll be here." Tara said.

"Ron limped over to the manor gave it one last look, turned and hit the button on the detonator, blowing the multi million dollar mansion to pieces, as he walked away.

Ron walked into the RV shaking his head.

"What's up?" Tara asked.

"I saw the most messed up thing on the way back."

"What?" Tara asked.

"This old beater school bus...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note.

I want to thank everyone for their feedback, especially Cajunbear73. My next story going to be lighter. I don't want this story to define my writing style. So, yeah read ,review and (hopefully) show love to the stick.


	8. Chapter 8

_On the way to California._

Kim put the dvd she got from Zoe into Jessie's portable dvd player. She wondered what was on it. She hit play.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One year earlier. _

_"Ready Wade?" Ron asked nervously, wearing a tshirt with one of KP's cheerleading photos on it.._

_"Yeah, you?" Wade said equally nervous._

_"Ready as I'll ever be." Ron said._

_"Well let's tell the women in our lives how we feel." Wade said affecting a light Jamaican accent._

_"Next up on Middleton Has Talent, Wade Loade and Ron Stoppable, singing Angel by Shaggy, for two certain somones...." Brian Beachrest said into his microphone. With that the music started, and Ron and Wade strode out onto the stage._

_Shooby dooby dooby doo woi_

_Shooby doo_

_Oh_

_Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi_

_Yeah, ah_

_Ron: Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Wade: Life is one big party when you're still young_

_But who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run_

_Looking back Shorty always mention_

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_You're a queen and so you should be treated_

_Though you never get the lovin' that you needed_

_Could have left, but I called and you heeded_

_Begged and I pleaded, mission completed_

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program_

_Not the type to mess around with her emotion_

_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong_

_Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Uh, uh_

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior_

_(You must be sent from up above)_

_And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender_

_(Thanks for giving me your love)_

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior_

_(You must be sent from up above)_

_And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender_

_(Said thanks for giving me your love)_

_Now life is one big party when you're still young_

_And who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run_

_Looking back Shorty always mention_

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_The audience applauded, afew girls even swooned. The duo went in back._

_"You think she'll like it?" Wade asked._

_"Wade-man this might get you to second base." Ron said encouragingly._

_"Ron, I try not to think of Zoe like that." Wade said embaressed._

_"Wade, I was fifteen once myself ya know.....It's perfectly natural to have wants like that."_

_"How do know she'd be up for that anyway?" Wade asked._

_"Who works with her everyday at Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked. Recalling somewhat uncomfortably listening to Zoe talk about, in detail, how she wished Wade had the courage to make a move._

_"Hey, make a move. If she slaps you, you officially have my permission to kick me in the nuts." Ron said, setting a hand on Wade's shoulder._

_"I'm gonna take you up on that, Ron."_

_"Look, trust the Ron-man, she digs you."_

_"WAAAAADEEEE!" Zoe burst in, wrapping her arms around him._

_"Hey, Zoe, what's up?" Wade said sounding slightly strangled by the pink haired girl's embrace._

_"Ron, can you excuse us? we gotta talk." Zoe said._

_"Sure, see ya at work tommarrow. Later Wade." Ron said heading out._

_Ron exited out a side door, hoping to avoid people._

_"Ronald." a voice said. Ron turned around. It was Anne Possible._

_"Hey, MrsDr. P." he said._

_"You never come by anymore..."_

_"I already have one mom, and she's plenty...." Ron winced at his harsh tone._

_"Kimmie's disappearance is killing you. You need to let go. She'll come back some day." Anne said._

_"I can't." Ron said._

_"Why not? It's eating you alive." She replied._

_"Because everyone else has." Ron said._

_"Ron, you need help."_

_"First you want to shoot me into a black hole, and now I'm one of the family again? Make up your freaking minds, honestly." Ron said bitterly. _

_"Ron, I know a couselor, a good one...Pleeeease?" she puppy-dog pouted._

_"Ah, crap, that's dirty pool." Ron said covering his eyes._

_"Who do you think Kimmie learned it from?" Anne asked still pouting._

_"Alright! Alright! I'll go check it out, no pills though....." _

_"That's all I ask. Come by for dinner, I know your parents aren't going to be back till later tonight. You can't live off of pizza alone." _

_"Ok, but I do vary up my diet with Bueno Nacho." he said with a forced smile._

_"Ron, what am I going to do with you?" _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

When the music ended she had tears in her eyes. Guilt welled up. She couldn't help but feel she was a major factor for the hearalds choosing him to be their war marshal. She couldn't believe this genocidal madman was her best friend since preschool.

"Kim? You gonna be ok?" Jessie asked.

"I'll live." she said plainly.

"If you call this living." the goth girl replied.

"This coming from a woman who dresses all in black and listens to goth rock?"

"Kim, I'm worried about you."

"Take a number and get in line. I can handle myself."

"Kim, what happend to you in Middleton?"

"I had the mother of all visions, the big picture. Call it whatever you want."

"What was it?" Jessie asked.

"Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you'd ditch on me." Kim said.

"Does it have anything to do with Ron?"

"You're asking too many questions Jessie, I have a plan that should be sufficient." Kim said with zen-like calm.

"Look, just because you and Gordon slept together after a drunken binder, doesn't mean we're going to follow you on blind faith." Jessie said clapping her hand over her mouth. She knew she'd gone too far.

"You're down with the whole martyrdom thing right?"

"Y-yeah." the goth replied not liking the look in Kim's emerald eyes.

"Cool, let's play a game." Kim said taking out the revolver Wendal had given her. She snapped open the cylinder and removed the bullets, placing a single bullet back in the cylinder, she spun it, and snapped it shut.

"Tell me Jessie, you feelin lucky, punkin?" Kim said pressing the muzzle against the goth's forehead.

"K-kim I'm sorry that wasn't cool of me."

"Gimmie the gun, Copper-top." Gordon said.

"Can't." Kim said.

"Why not, that's Jessie yer pointin' it at."

"It's a gift from a friend."

"Yeah who'd that be?"

"His name's Wendal..."

"Ya boff him too?" Jessie asked.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Kim asked, tears starting anew.

"Look, you need someone to point that gun at? Point it at me. You been on the hunt too long, Kimmie. I've this shit before." Gordon said.

"Need to find Ron." she growled through clenched teeth, thumbing the hammer back.

Gordon rushed her, knocking the gun from her hands, she fell unconcious when her head hit the steel wall of the bus.

"Jessie you really are a bitch, I want you to know that. Now get me the bungee cords, and for future reference my bedroom comings and goings are none of your fucking business." Gordon said icily.

"We got a problem back there?" Father O'Leary asked from the driver seat.

"Not anymore." Gordon said tying her down. When he finished he walked up to the front of the bus.

"Look, Padre, Kim's losin it." Gordon said sadly.

"Are ya sure lad?" the priest asked.

"She was about to play russian roulette with Jessie, yeah I'm pretty sure." The big man said shaking his head.

"We can't just abandon her." the irishman said.

"If Jessie keeps pushing her buttons we may not have a choice."

"If that's the case, there's no choice at all." the priest said.

"Jessie wouldn't last two days out there on her own and you know it. Look she rubs everybody the wrong way, but Kim's unstable."

"The lord says to help the sick."

"Your lord Padre, not mine. We'll drop her in Santa Monica."

"Then you'll be leavin me there as well, lad." The priest said resolutely.

"Max, you can't be serious."

"If this boy she's after is as dangerous as she says, she's gonna need back up. Besides leaving her on the roadside will just make things worse for her at best and at worst someone else's problem."

"So, I guess this is the end, Padre."

"I guess so. We'll see each other again one way or the other, Lord willin'. An' Gordon, give her her gun back. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Santa Monica California._

Kim and Father O'Leary walked down the road in silence.

"You really think I'm crazy?" Kim asked watching the bus drive off.

"Well, Kimmie, I'm no head doctor, but I think you're developin' a mean case o' tunnel vision. So, who's this Wendal."

"He taught me some prayers, and he told me what a rosary is." she said.

"Why do I get the feelin' there's something you're not tellin' me."

"Crusader17." Kim said looking down at her shoes.

"I see." he said plainly.

"He's not that bad, Father."

"His zeal to destroy the beasties blinds him." the priest said.

"This is the road I saw in my vision it should be right over...... here." Kim said coming up on the burned out remains of the mansion.

"Saints preserve us." the priest said crossing himself.

"That's far enough." a man in futuristic looking armor said.

"Hands up." another one said.

"What is this? Aliens?" O'Leary exclaimed.

"Worse." Kim said.

"Kimberly, you've been notoriously hard to get ahold of." A woman in an eyepatch said stepping from behind the two.

"Dr. Director." Kim said plainly.

"You got some nerve picking on a young girl, Missy!" Father O'Leary said contemptuously.

"Maxwell James O'Leary, aka Steelersfan07. Reformed pub hooligan, joined the priesthood back in....1998 I believe."

"If ya wanted a meetin' lass, ya coulda left the stormtroopers at home. As for who I am that's public record."

"You're a legend in the imbued community." the woman said.

"I am but a servant of the Lord God." he said.

"You know about the imbued?" Kim said.

"That shouldn't surprise you too terribly. We're Global Justice, we know everyone." Dr. Director said smugly.

"When did Ron learn to do this?!" Kim said gesturing at the remains of the house.

"Two years is a long time. Your disappearance left a void in his heart, we filled that void. As a field agent he was rather lack luster, but as an eraser of mistakes, that's where Ron Stoppable truly shines. He was an apt and willing pupil. Until an agent of ours left a rather sour taste in his mouth."

"He resigned?" Kim asked, the horror of what was said sinking in. Dr Director laughed.

"Nobody resigns from Global Justice, silly girl. Not even you."

"For I truly am my brother's keeper." Father O'Leary said as cone of light emanated from his hand, turning Dr Director to dust.

the two armored figures fell to pieces.

"Father?" Kim asked shocked at what she just saw.

"She was gonna kill us I had no choice. She's with God now."

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Trust in the lord and he shall provide." Father O'Leary said.

"No offense Father, but scripture's not really gonna help us now."

"I was referin' to the sports car she left over there." The priest said thumbing at the sleek black car fifty feet away.

"Ok then, sorry for ever doubting you. The lord _does_ work in mysterious ways." Kim said.

"Where to now?"

"The messangers will send me a vision. They want me to find him."


	9. Chapter 9

"What's so wierd about a schoolbus?" Tara asked from the couch she was propped up on.

"In this neighborhood? Kids go to private school." Ron replied.

"In other news, Gothgrl900 posted her crew needs help."

"And?" Ron asked.

"They tool around in an old school bus, and she said they were in the Santa Monica area." Tara answered.

"Sloppy, sloppy." Ron chided walking to the driver compartment.

"Are we going to go find them?" Tara asked.

"Sure, why not? Besides I have a feeling, and my gut is seldom wrong these days." Ron replied.

"Ok, but I gotta warn you, gothgrl is kind of a bitch." Tara said hesitantly.

"Please Tara, if I can handle Bon-Bon, I can handle anyone."

"I hope so." Tara said nervously, as the vehicle got underway.

Soon the RV picked up speed as Ron was trying to catch that school bus. It didn't take long. Ron blew past it.

"Ron, we passed it." Tara said.

"I know, I got a plan." he hollered back. When he got a sufficient distance up the road he turned off the road and backed it up and blocked both lanes. He got out and waited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, what an asshole!" Jessie said as the RV blew past them.

"Maybe they're in a hurry." Gordon shrugged, glad she wasn't driving. When they got up the road, the RV had become a makeshift roadblock, with a figure standing on the median line.

"What the fuck?" the goth girl said.

"Oh, now my day is complete." Gordon said shaking his head. He took stock of the figure, blonde hair, freckled cheeks, black sweater, leather gloves, gray cargo pants and black boots.

"Oh shit." Gordon said.

"What? You're afraid him?" Jessie said with no small amount of disdain.

"Jessie get in back, now!" Gordon said hefting his lever action rifle. The figure approached the bus and motioned for Gordon to open the doors. He leveled his rifle toward the door, and the figure merely held up his hands and gave him a disappointed look.

"I just wanna talk man, jeez."

Gordon opened the door.

"Hey, chief, you seen a redhead, 'bout my height, green eyes and a spankin' body?"

"Ron Stoppable." Gordon said plainly.

"No, I'm Ron Stoppable, and I'm lookin for Kim Possible. Oh and thanks for remembering my name. You are?"

"No shit he remembers your name. You're all she'd ever talk about, since we picked her up in Middleton two years ago."

"Oh......really? I'm touched. It must be Hanukah and my birthday all rolled into one big ball of awesome!" Ron said happily.

Jessie slid behind the seat to hide. The look in Ron's eyes reminded her of when her stepfather had been drinking.

"...So where is she?" Ron asked, his voice taking on a lethal edge.

"Not here." Gordon said.

"I noticed thanks. So where the fuck is she?" Ron said.

" We had to ditch her. She's as mental as you are, you fucking kike!"

Without a word Ron smoothly drew a large chrome plated revolver and pointed it at her head.

"Words like that have kept my people down for centuries." Ron said without emotion.

"Words like that hurt." he continued thumbing the hammer back.

"Does daddy have a swastika is his attic?" Ron asked with a cruel grin stepping closer to the whimpering girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Father O'Leary rode in silence.

"This is a sweet ri-" Kim started before wrenching the wheel to side turning the car around, and flooring it.

"What's gotten into you, woman?" the priest asked hanging on for dear life.

"Gordon's in danger, don't ask how I know." Kim replied.

"Can that boy stay out of trouble for two minutes!"

"No father, I don't think he can.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, tough guy you put the fear of god into her. Now we were havin a conversation." Gordon said.

"She so much as twitches funny, I'll end all her troubles." Ron said coldly.

"Why are you so pissed at Jessie? **I** fucked your KP_._" Gordon said. Ron looked as if he were punched in the gut.

"That's right, pal. She loved it too. I still got marks on my back from her nails. She was hollerin an' havin a grand ol' time." Gordon said hoping Jessie would use the opportunity to escape.

"Were you at least gentle with her?" Ron asked softly.

"What?" Gordon asked surprised.

"It's a simple question, man......" Ron said surprised at his own words.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black car pulled up in front of the RV. Kim got out and made her way around it.

"That's far enough, Kim." Tara said leveling a pistol at her. Tara's thigh was bandaged.

"Tara, you're helping him?" Kim asked shocked.

"I've always had a crush on him. You knew that, and besides he freed me from Derek." she said plainly.

"He was hitting you?"

"Among other things...." Tara said.

"I'm..."

"Save it. Everyone is after the fact." the blonde snapped. Kim was taken aback by the sheer harshness of her tone.

"I-I need Ron...." Kim said the messengers ringing in her ears.

"And what? You think you can abandon him for two years and just walk back into his life like nothing happend? I've seen his fucking back, Kim! Would a handjob have freaking killed you?" Tara spat, her blue eyes hard as ice, and just as cold.

Kim stood there mouth agape.

"Aww, don't worry Kim, I'll take good care of him." Tara said in a way reminiscent of the old days.

"I...need....Ron." Kim said slowly raising her revolver.

Tara stepped forward and bit down gently on the muzzle. She looked at Kim mischieviously, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"See, this is how you do it." she said, talking around the barrel. With that her lips closed around it, as she began to fellate Kim's weapon.

Kim immediately let go of it, blushing furiously. Tara caught it, removed the bullets and gave it back.

"Suicidal, not stupid." Tara said.

With that Kim lashed out and kicked her wounded leg. Tara fell to the ground, clutching her leg. Despite the pain she was laughing. Kim looked at her like she was an alien.

"Hon, if you think I'm fucked up, Ron is a million times worse, have fun Kimmie!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was as gentle as I could be, man. How about you put that gun away?"

"Not a chance." Ron said. For the first time since that fateful night at Bueno Nacho he felt unsure.

"Kim, left you hel-lo! That little cunt was so putting us on when she said you were some kinda badass killer."

"Don't say that word...." Ron whispered fearfully tears streaming down his cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two years and two months ago. _

_"C'mon bitch, I know you can do better than this." the henchman sneered as he and Kim fought. Ron was looking for the wonderflonium Drakken had stolen as part of his latest plan._

_"Face it, you're no Shego." Kim taunted back._

_"C'mon really hit me you little cunt!" the henchman said._

_"Hit you....Really...hit....you?" Kim asked the red haze moving in blurring her vision. She could only see one thing....the pipe wrench. _

_"Rufus c-bomb! Duck and cover!" Ron yelled as Rufus now a much paler shade of pink, lept into his pocket, as he and his human hid behind some equipment._

_The wrench hit the henchman squarely in the teeth shattering them in one fell swing._

_"How's this, and this, aaand this, AND THIS! AND THIS AND THIS? ARRRRRGGGGG!" Kim screamed in rage, blood spattering on her face, in her hair and mission clothes._

_"Sweet mother of pearl." was all Dr Drakken could say upon seeing the gruesome spectacle, turning a shade paler himself._

_"Dear god...."Shego said taken aback, her hand over her mouth._

_"Rufus, old buddy I gotta stop her, before she kills him, or Drakken and Shego."_

_"Ahhh no-no-no-no." Rufus chittered._

_"I have to." Ron said simply. Setting Rufus down on the floor._

_Ron gathered his manhood from bottom to top, and grabbed Kim pinning her arms to her sides._

_"LET GO OF ME! ARRRGGG!" Kim screeched, her bloodshot eyes wide, and unseeing._

_"Kim, it's me! Ron!" he pleaded._

_"RAAAAHHH!" she screamed sinking her teeth into his forearm._

_"Here, let me help!" Shego said rushing in._

_"NO!" Ron growled through gritted teeth. Swinging Kim around bodily so his back was to the green villainess._

_"AAAh GOD! Kim! Let go!" Ron screamed as blood began to trickle from his arm._

_The taste of her friends blood snapped her out of her rage. Kim feel limp and sobbing. _

_"I was doing so well!! I haven't had an episode since middle school!" she sobbed._

_"An episode?" Shego asked softly. _

_"Go tend to your rent-a-thug, and let the heroes take care of their own. You use this against her, either of you and I swear I will kill you both." Ron said menacingly._

_The Stoppable home later that night._

_"Look, what you did to my son! What is wrong with you? You're sick, that's what's wrong with you! Your parents are too prideful to acknowledge it, but I'm on to you missy! That's it no more, no more missions, and if this ever happens again you'll never__** see **__Ronald again._

_"You can't." Ron said._

_"I'm your mother. I can and I will."_

_"Then I'll just sneak out."_

_"No, you won't young man."_

_"How are you going to stop me?" Ron asked._

_With that Jean Stoppable slapped her son across the face. Kim stood up._

_"One step and I'm calling the police." Dean Stoppable said. _

_"Thank you ma'am may I have another." Ron said glaring at his parents, Kim wasn't the only one with demons, but she'd never seen Ron like this._

_"You might want to go home now," Dean said plainly and Kim left._

_"Try this, then." his mother said balling up a fist and hitting him square in the stomach. Ron dropped to his knees Laughing between choking coughs._

_He shakily stood up. _

_"That's it? That's all you got?" he said whipping off his shirt, exposing the patchwork of scars and burns on his back._

_"Oh my god!" his parents gasped in unison as they stepped back._

_"Don't __ever__ hit me again." Ron said icily._

_"Why?" Jean asked horrified._

_"It hurts."_

_"Your mother is referring to your back, son."_

_"I love her."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh I'm sorry." Ron said his head snapping up, his heart freezing over at the painful memory. He closed the distance between him and the goth girl.

"This better?" he asked pressing the barrel against her forehead, his sleeve rode up exposing a silver dollar shaped scar on his forearm.

"You don't have the balls." she sneered.

"I'm a soldier of the apocalypse." he said plainly, as he squeezed the trigger. The girl's body fell to the floor.

"Now, Ron said turning around, Never did catch your name..."

"Fuck you."

"Man, your parents not like you or something?" Ron said with his cruel little grin.

"Kim will never love you..."

"I know....I'm a monster, but some times it takes a monster to kill a monster." Ron replied.

"Just go."

"Ok, don't mind if I do." Ron said as he was leaving when he got that wrong feeling. He spun around, just in time for Gordon to pull the trigger the impact sent him out the door.

"Body armor, never leave home without it." Ron said on his back.

"You best be on your way lad." A priest with an Irish broque said helping him up.

"I'm no altar boy get your hands off me." Ron spat.

"RON!" Kim yelled running toward him. The priest intercepted her, tackling her.

"I'm sorry KP!" Ron said.

"I can't save the world without you!" she pleaded.

"I'm not strong enough yet...."

"To do what?" she sobbed.

"Step out of your shadow." he said getting into the RV and driving off.


	10. Chapter 10

_One week later..._

Ron sighted his four foot long monstrosity of a sniper rifle. Just as GJ had trained him to do. Duff Killigan wasn't going to know what hit him. Chambering fifty caliber browning machinegun rounds he certainly hoped so anyway. His mind drifted away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Six months earlier..._

_"Ronald, this is your new partner, Gwen." Dr. Director said gesturing to a raven haired girl a bit younger that him._

_"Hi, I don't need a partner." Ron said plainly, knocking back a praxil with a glass of water._

_"You seem to be under the mistaken impression we're giving you a choice." Betty said crossing her arms._

_"Oh, right." Ron said gloomily._

_"I'm just as good as Kim Possible, if not better." the girl said._

_"I'll believe it when I see it. It's good to have goals, though." Ron laughed bitterly, shaking his head._

_"Ronald, give her a chance at least." Dr Director said._

_"That an order, ma'am?" Ron asked._

_"Yes." Dr Director replied firmly._

_"As you say." Ron resigned._

_"Damn straight Stoppable." Betty said as she left the operative's lounge._

_"Look, I know you don't like me..." Gwen started._

_"Never said that, I just said I don't need a partner." Ron said plainly, cleaning his service pistol._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, no matter how good you think you are, Gwen, you're no Kim Possible. She is the girl who can do anything, and has proved it on more occasions than I can count. So, please excuse my incredulity."_

_"But they say you're the best..." Gwen said._

_"Only because KP isn't here. GJ takes what it can get." Ron finished._

_"That's a load of crap, Ron. Global justice has some of the highest standards in the world." Gwen said growing irritated._

_"Of course. That's why they recruit right out of high school. Hell, they grabbed me and KP in our sophmore year."_

_"You take care of the worst of the worst." Gwen said._

_"Because I'm expendable. If I die in the field no great loss on their part. I just happen to be good at my job. I have no illusions,Gwen, and neither should you." Ron said reassembling his pistol, sliding the magazine in and holstering it._

_"What are the pills for?" Gwen asked snatching the bottle from the table._

_"Those are prescription medication, give'em back!" Ron exclaimed, standing up._

_"Praxil? This is a depression medication..." Gwen said._

_Ron had developed his own version of the puppy dog pout, in training. All he had to do was look soulfully into a woman's eyes. He called it the lost puppy look._

_"Ever heard of a condition known as post homicidal depression? I've killed alot of bad people, Gwen, but they're still people, ya know? Men with wives, mother's, and families." Ron lied, looking soulfully into Gwen's eyes. _

_"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." she said handing them back._

_"Oh, it's all right, you were just curious." Ron said laying it on thick, he got an almost perverse pleasure from watching her squirm, he felt kinda bad about it._

_Just then a klaxon went off._

_"That was fast." Ron said._

_"What?" Gwen asked._

_"Assignment, Bet-er Dr. Director's office." Ron said moving toward the door. Gwen followed nearly tripping over a chair. Ron shook his head._

_When they got to her office, Dr Director explained their target._

_"This is Javier Montoya. He's an associate of the Seniors, and is a major mover and shaker in the white slave trade. Naturally we want him disposed of." she said plainly._

_"How neatly do you want it done?" Ron asked cooly._

_"Leave an impression on the Seniors, Ronald."_

_"I hear and obey." he responded, getting up to leave._

_"Forgetting something?" Dr. Director asked._

_"Don't think so." Ron replied._

_"Or should I say someone?" Betty asked gesturing to Gwen._

_"Oh right, come on Gwen." Ron said motioning toward the door. Gwen gave him a dirty look._

_"Ya know, Gwen I'm starting to think you don't like me." Ron said sarcasticly._

_"Whatever." she huffed._

_"Hanger, ten minutes." Ron said._

_A while later they were on a GJ aircraft carrier near Ibiza. They had rode in silence the whole way._

_"So who's going to get us to the Senior's Mansion?" Gwen asked._

_"I believe the word you're looking for is Villa. My buddy Stick is getting us there."_

_"Stick?" Gwen asked._

_"Here he comes." Ron said pointing to a crowd of men in pilot jumpsuits, as they dispersed they revealed a portly man with long shaggy brown hair, aviator sunglasses and a GJ pilot corp baseball cap. He was munching on a chili dog. _

_"Shit." he muttered as some of the chili got on his jumpsuit._

_"He's a slob!" Gwen exclaimed._

_"Love you too, darlin'." the portly man said._

_"Hey Stick, we need you to slip us in past the Senior's Villa defenses, we're lookin at anti-aircraft machine guns at least, if not SAMs. _

_"Well, shit Ron, Gimmie somethin' hard why don'tcha?" The pilot said sarcasticly._

_"Can you do it?" Gwen asked._

_"Honey, is the Pope Catholic?" the man asked with a grin._

_"I think so. What's that have to do with it?" Gwen asked confused._

_"Go stow your gear while we get some logistics ironed out." Ron said._

_"Ok." she said heading to the chopper._

_"Jesus christ, Ron. Where'd they dig her up?" Stick asked._

_"Got me, man. I'm starting to see how KP musta felt..." Ron said sadly._

_"Hey, you are the man and don't you fuckin' forget it, you hear me, homey?" the pilot said._

_"Yeah, thanks man." Ron replied brightening alittle._

_"Let's go get 'em." Stick said as the two bumped fists and headed for the chopper. _

_Within minutes they were flying over Ibiza. _

_"Switching to silent running." Stick said flipping some switches. The chopper's rotors became much quieter. _

_"Comin' up on the Villa in five." he continued. _

_"Where's the def-" Gwen started before Ron clapped a hand over her mouth._

_"She's gonna cast a hex on the whole damn thing." Stick said annoyedly._

_"We been spotted?" Ron asked._

_"Nope I can get ya on the roof. Then ya'll's on your own, call for pick-up at designated location, blah blah blah ya'll know the drill, happy hunting. As for me, I'm gettin the fuck outta here." Stick said moving the chopper away._

_They slid down the ropes onto the villa's roof. Below the sky light, their target was making a deal with the Seniors, smoking cuban cigars. They moved silently to break in when Gwen slipped and went scrambling through the skylight, much to the surprise of everyone below. Ron threw down a flash-bang, blinding everyone in the room, then he jumped down, and slit Montoya's throat with his combat knife._

_"Ron help!" Gwen screamed as a deafend Senior Senior Jr, with designer sunglasses, drug her down the hall. _

_When Ron got to her, Junior was hiding behind her with a gun to her head. Ron drew his pistol, the red dot centered on Junior's forehead, and he took the shot. Junior fell over dead. Gwen scrambled to him. They shot their way out, the death-toll was unacceptable, the only thing that kept the mission from being an abject failure was that Ron killed their target. He was not looking forward to the dressing down they were about the get from the Director. When they got to the extraction point Ron radioed for Stick to pick them up. _

_"Holy shit sandwiches! What the fuck happend back there?" The pilot asked, as they got under way._

_"The mother of all screw ups." Ron replied._

_"I don't wanna be you two." Stick said._

_"Just get us home, Stick."_

_After Dr. Director was done with them, Ron wanted to crawl into a hole. He took a pill and went home. When he got there he found his door unlocked. He drew his pistol and went in. He made his way through the apartment, when he finally got to his bedroom, he found Gwen on his bed in black lingerie._

_"You saved my life, Ron so I wanted to thank you personally." she purred._

_"Get out." Ron said icily. This must have been how KP felt every time she bailed his stupid ass out. Self loathing began to eat away at him._

_"But..." she stammered._

_"Get the fuck out of my apartment!" he said raising his voice as well as his pistol. She yelped and ran out. _

_Ron stormed back to Global Justice Headquarters and made a beeline for the Director's office._

_He barged in._

_"I quit, I'm done, goodbye." Ron spat, tossing his new GJ ID onto Betty's desk._

_"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Ronald." she said._

_"Send Gwen to erase me, and see what happens." Ron said ominously as he left._

_"What are you going to do now?" Betty asked._

_"I hear Bueno Nacho is hiring." Ron said with a grin._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ron had Killigan in his sights, nasal cavity, didn't get much better than that. The weapon made a thunderous boom as it discharged. Killigan actually went end-over-end, as his corpse fell.

"Anything for you." he whispered head bowed.

"Isn't that just precious." a female voice mocked. Ron got that wrong feeling and sprang to his feet, .45 drawn.

"First rule, never give away your position, Gwen." Ron said scanning the shadows.

"So, we gonna see what happens?" Gwen asked cockily.

"Guess so." Ron said flatly.

With that Gwen rushed him with a flying side kick. Ron made a pushing motion and a circular symbol lit up beneath his feet and Gwen bounced off an invisible barrier, and landed hard.

"How the hell?" Gwen asked looking confused.

"You're a stain, a monster, you whored away your humanity, and you sold it cheap." Ron sneered.

"Fuck you, Ron." she said shooting at him. Ron dodged behind an air conditioning unit, narrowly avoiding her bullets.

"You already tried that remember?" Ron jeered.

"And all this time I thought you were gay." Gwen returned.

"Seeing your ass in a thong, it's a wonder I'm not." Ron replied, pulling an uzi from his trenchcoat.

"That hurt, Ron." she said shooting at him some more.

"The truth does that." Ron replied, popping out from cover squeezing the trigger sending a volley of bullets the girl's way, most of them finding their mark. She fell to the floor like a bloody ragdoll.

"Rule number three, always make sure they're dead." Ron said with a cruel smile, as he watched the light fade from her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Global Justice Headquarters._

"Sir, you may want to look at this." A voice said from the newly apointed Director Du's intercom.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy." he said annoyedly.

"It's rather important." the voice said sounding more and more distressed.

"Can you send it up to my office?"

"Yes sir."

"Honestly what could be so important, he said looking at the blonde head bobbing in his lap from under his desk, It was good to be the director.

A few minutes later an agent was at the door of his office holding a cake box.

"Set it over on the desk." Will Du said.

"Yes sir." the agent said setting the box down and hastily leaving.

"What could it be?" Will Du asked opening the box.

"OH GOD!" he screamed as Gwen's severed head stared back at him, a note in her mouth.

Director Du took the note and opened it:

I always was the better eraser.

Love, RS

"Notify Special Operations, terminate all operations seeking to terminate Ronald Dean Stoppable, and notify the FBI, they may want to know he's their problem now.


	11. Chapter 11

One week after the bus incident.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had put out the all-call on Hunter-net, someone had to run into Ron. All she got was a helicopter pilot, who used to worked for Global Justice. She found him in a bar in Reno. He agreed to help her after a mexican stand-off in the desert, over Kim's treatment of Ron. At least he didn't mention sexual favors. He simply called her "Boss-lady."

"Going out?" she asked the portly man.

"Yeah, I'm outta soda." he replied.

"Pick up another hunter while you're out." she said as she turned away and went back to her room.

"Sure, whatever boss-lady." he said leaving the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh ran for dear life, this hunt went pear-shaped in a hurry. Now, he had a vampire on his tail, and she was gaining on him. His pistol was empty, as well as his M-16, and he wasn't about to take a bloodsucker with just a knife.

"Run little man!" the vampire taunted behind him.

Josh jumped out the way as a small truck came hurtling his direction. The truck slammed into the vampire, pinning her to a wall. A portly man got out, pulling a sawed off shotgun from behind the seat. He racked the slide and walked around to where the vampire was pinned.

"Don't hurt me." she said staring into the man's eyes.

The man replied by stuffing the shotgun in her mouth.

"Suck on this vampire be-yooooootch!" the man said squeezing the trigger. The vampire turned to dust as the majority of her head decorated the wall.

"C'mon out pretty-boy, it's safe." the man said.

"Who the hell says beyotch anymore?" Josh asked reasserting his typical cool demeanor.

"I do, and you're welcome." the man replied.

"I'm Josh, and thanks man."

"Got a last name, Josh?"

"Mankey."

"Man, I bet you were made fun of every day."

"Actually, I was the most popular guy in school."

"Uh-huh." the portly man said skepticly.

"Fine, don't believe me. You got a name?"

"Jus' call me Stick everyone else does."

"Stick? No offense man, but you don't look like a stick."

"It's easier to say than Scandalous Shenanigoat.

"Um, right." Josh said trying not to snicker.

"Well, you didn't freak when I dusted that fang, so either you're a psycho or you're one of the imbued." Stick said looking him up and down.

"Yeah, Promking998."

"That's a healthy self esteem you got there."

"Laugh it up." Josh said annoyedly.

"Don't mind if I do." the older man replied.

"You done?"

"Seriously though, my boss wants to talk with you."

"How does your boss know about me?" Josh asked.

"She gets visions or some shit." Stick said with a wave of his hand.

"Visions?" Josh asked nonplussed.

"Yeah, creepy shit too. Besides, I don't see your crew or a partner..."

"Ok, you got me, but if she's some freako, I'm out." Josh said.

"Suit yourself." he replied getting into his truck. Josh got in next to him.

"Ok, home-ward bound." Stick said leaving the scene. They rode in silence for ten minutes.

"Ok, we're here." Stick said pulling up to the old house.

"Nice place." Josh said.

"Ain't much, but it's mine." Stick said plainly.

"So, uh, what's she like?" Josh asked.

"Well, she's alittle off, but who isn't? Oh and don't say the c-word _ever." _

"C-word?"

"The one girls don't like...."

"Gotcha, I knew a girl like that in highschool, she crippled the star quarterback." Josh said with a frown.

"Glad to see we understand each other cuz, I'd rather face a horde of shamblers, than the boss-lady when some douche drops the C-bomb."

"Ok, well I guess I better go meet her." Josh said turning on the charm.

When they entered both men heard singing from the den, which the boss-lady had claimed.

Josh peeked in the door to see Kim singing along with the radio to a framed photo, of whom he couldn't see. There were pictures on a cork board some of them had big red X's on them. On another wall were newspaper clippings.

Bueno Nacho robbed, manager still missing.

Convicted rapist found immolated.

Villain's funeral becomes mass funeral. Vigilante still at large.

Santa Monica Bomber sought by FBI.

World's Deadliest Golfer Slain.

On the opposite wall was large map with multicolored push pins, to denote locations. Next to the map was a large picture of Kim and Ron, back in high school.

"Come in, Josh." Kim said without turning around.

"Whoa, how'd you-"

"I can see the future. Right now I need someone with a level head on their shoulders." Kim said plainly, turning around.

"Is this who we're after?" Josh asked gesturing at the newspaper clippings. He sounds guilty to me.

"Not to kill him. I'm trying to find him." She replied noticing the lapel pin on his coat that meant Judgement.

"What for? Who is he to you?" Josh asked, becoming disconcerted by the look in her eyes.

"You know him too." Kim said with a small smile.

"I don't know anyone capable of this!" Josh said gesturing again to the newspaper clippings.

"Ron Stoppable?" Kim asked exasperated.

"I always did get that school shooter vibe off of him now that you mention it." Josh said looking thoughtful.

"Long story short his imbueing made him crazy. My theory is constant contact with the messangers and the fact his sight doesn't turn off." Kim said.

"His sight doesn't turn off? That's alittle thin, Kim. As for constant contact that sounds abit more believeable, I hunted with a girl who was in frequent contact with the messengers. " Josh said.

"What happend to her?" Kim asked.

"She sacrificed herself so we could get away from a coven of witches." Josh said sadly.

"Losing partners is never easy." Kim said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You two made a cute couple everybody thought so." Josh said looking at the picture on the wall.

"And we will again." Kim said with a dreamy smile.

"In Buenos Aires maybe." Josh said shaking his head.

"I've been brushing up on my spanish just in case." Kim replied with a giggle.

"It doesn't bother you that Ron is a mass murderer?"

"Josh, Ron is killing monsters, each and every one of these things are monsters." Kim said gesturing at the wall of X'ed photos.

"Kimmie, time for bed." Father O'Leary said knocking on the door. With that Kim pulled out the sofa bed.

"Josh can have my room." She said plainly.

"An' I best not catch sneaking down here in the middle of the night." The priest warned. Josh opened his coat to reveal a t-shirt with a man winking that said: Sorry ladies.

"Josh, don't flash Father O'Leary." Kim said laughing, she stopped as soon as he turned around.

"You're gay?!" she exclaimed.

"Always the last people you expect, eh Kim? Came out about a year ago." Josh smiled.

"Ok, see Father? Nothing to worry about." Kim said crawling into bed. Something beeped. Kim reached into her pocket.

"What do you have for me, Zoe?" Kim asked turning on the kitty-municator.

"Professor Dementor is the only one left other than Dr. Drakken...." the pink haired girl said.

"What about DNAmy, Aviarius, and Electronique?" Kim asked.

"All serving time in Colorado State Penitentary. It's a super-max." Zoe responded.

"If the rest of his targets are in prison, what's he going to do?" Josh asked.

"Simple lad, he's gonna let himself get caught." Father O'Leary said plainly.

"So he can finish the job." Kim said.

"Dementor is bad news. He turned my whole crew on me." Stick said shaking his head.

"How the hell did he do that?" Josh asked in partial disbelief.

"His thing is mind control. Second sight will protect us as normal." Kim said.

"So are we just going to let Ron kill this bastard?" Josh asked.

"He rapes the will of others. I say Ron would be doing the world a favor." Stick said.

"Aye, would seem that way." Father O'Leary said head bowed.

"Never let it be said I don't like a challenge." Kim said crypticly.

"So we're in agreement, we let Ron lay him out once and for all." Josh said with uncharactistic seriousness.

"Don't I get a vote?" Zoe asked.

"Majority rules, Zoe." Kim said.

Zoe stuck out her tongue and switched off her end.

"She's gonna be a heart breaker in few more years.." Josh said.

"What do you mean afew more years? She's dating Wade." Kim smirked.

"Oh, your pet computer whiz.." Josh started

"Who is being coerced by Ron to run Elint." Stick said.

"Say what?"

"Electronic Intelligence." Stick replied shaking his head.

Kim was on her computer typing away.

"Says here Dementor has a psychology symposium in Chicago." Kim said turning away from the screen.

"Ron's probably half way there by now, how are we going to beat him there?" Josh asked.

"I hope you aren't afraid of flying pretty boy." Stick replied smiling.

"Saints preserve us, you fly like a bloody lunatic." Father O'Leary said crossing himself.

"It's the only way we're getting there in time." Kim said grimly.

"No loop-dee-loops man, that's all I'm asking." Josh said to the bigger man.

"If you can figure out how to make a Black Hawk do loop-dee-loops you better tell me." Stick said smiling evilly.

"Ever get that M-60?" Kim asked.

"Yes ma'am, Pedro hooked me up. Even threw in some free ammunition for old times sake."

"Good we may need it. Stick, make sure Josh is rearmed. Father, you make sure the Powers that Be are with us on this. No fuckin' around on this one people." Kim said, the intensity in her eyes was unsettling to say the least.

"So, we're just gonna ride in like the cavalry?" Stick asked.

"Won't it be cool? Will you teach me how to use the machine gun?" Kim asked almost giddy.

"Uh,...sure boss-lady." he said uneasily.

"Alright, we'll hit it in the morning, so get some sleep people." Kim commanded.

"Uh, Kim, aren't people going to notice a military chopper?" Josh asked.

"I got it covered, get some sleep." Kim said sitting down in front of her computer.

"Good to see you again, everyone was worried about you."

"As you can see I'm _fine_." Kim replied not even turning around.

"Night Kim."

"Night Josh." she replied absently, typing away.


	12. Chapter 12

"The security on this place is tighter than Mr. Barkin's ass, how are we gonna get in?" Tara asked Ron eyeing the hotel across the street.

"Wade said a catering service has been called in so we'll diguise ourselves as caterers." Ron said simply.

"That means no guns." Tara said.

"Just the ones I planted inside." Ron said with a grin.

"Do you ever sleep anymore?" the blonde asked.

"Not if I can help it." Ron replied.

"You're good right?" Tara asked. She'd noticed Ron's behavior had been abit more erratic than usual, lately.

"Of course" he replied.

"Alright, I've got a bad feeling on this one, Ron."

"Don't be so pessimistic." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, I mean we've done this a million times before." Tara said smiling weakly.

"That's the spirit." Ron said enthusiasticly.

"Alright the caterers will be here any minute. Get into position." Ron said.

They hid in the alleyway by the hotel. Afew minutes later a catering van pulled up. As the two caterers got out, Ron executed them both, stripped them and hid their bodies in a dumpster.

"I think he's your size." Ron said plainly.

"They were caterers...." Tara said.

"Tara, I don't have time for this." Ron chided.

"What did they do?" Tara asked raising her voice.

Ron dug into a pocket of the checkered pants and tossed her a Hench-co ID tag.

"They work for Dementor?" Tara asked.

"That's right, don't _ever_ doubt me again." Ron said, malice creeping into his voice.

"Ok, I'll plant the charges..." Tara said nervously.

"Good girl." Ron replied.

They made their way into the building, slipping past security. They split up. Tara went one way with a cart, and Ron made his way the ice machine where he'd stashed his pistols the night before. Dementor had to be there somewhere the place was crawling with his goons. Dementor's blood called to him he was so close to completeing his mission. Just six more to go......

Just then he heard someone stumbling about out of the men's room. Dr. Dementor staggered out looking rather ill, food poisining. Ron crept up behind the german man, grabbed him and drug him into the men's room and plunged the kitchen knife into the side of his neck. Blood fountained everywhere as Dementor flail and gurgled as the light in his eyes died.

Ron shed the chef jacket he was wearing, dropping it over Dementor.

"Anything for you." Ron whispered to himself. He then exited the men's room. He knew the body would be found sooner than later. Turned out it was going to be sooner.

"Aw shit Dr D, she got Dementor...." he heard Shego say on a cell phone, as Ron walked up the hall.

"Hey you!" she yelled. Ron turned around with a smile.

"Yes Shego?" he said. The green villainess stood frozen with shock.

"You?! You did all this?!" she said in sheer disbelief.

"What? You think KP killed them all? Sorry to dissapoint." Ron said his boyish grin taking on a darker tone.

"Princess is no killer that's what I've been tellin' Dr. D. But as usual he doesn't listen to me..."

"Hey, you married his blue ass, sounds like you need to work on your communication." Ron chided.

"Fuck you, Stoppable."

"Hey you remembered my name, I'm touched." Ron said sarcasticly.

"In the head maybe." Shego retorted.

"Ya know what? Fuck this." Ron said pulling out two silenced pistols. Shego dove for cover as Ron opened fire.

"Shit shit shit!" Shego said fearfully from behind a trashcan.

"Come get me minty!" Ron jeered from a stairwell.

"You're dead, Ron Stoppable!" Shego yelled as she took off after him.

The merry chase went all the way to the roof.

"Nowhere to run, Ron and princess can't save you now!" Shego said her hands taking that green glow he knew so well.

"Actually, I'm counting on it." Ron yelled over the rotor blades as a Black Hawk helicopter crested the building with a maliciously grinning Kim behind a large machine gun.

"RUN SHEGO RUN!" Kim jeered as she opened fire.

Shego jumped and weaved with super human skill. That's when Josh fixed her with a glare and a glowing symbol resembling scales appeared beneath her feet, and she was frozen in place. Ron simply walked up and put his pistol to her temple and squeezed the trigger, spattering black blood all over the nearest wall. After she fell Ron began waving them away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bosslady, I got FBI inbound!" Stick said.

"Ron's gotta do his thing Kim, or he'll see you as another obstacle." Father O'Leary said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Stick, get us out of here." she sniffed head bowed.

"Can do, hold onto your asses." Stick said flying them away from the scene at high speed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron watched the chopper depart, tears coming to his eyes unbidden. He walked over to Shego's corpse, and kicked it. Just then the roof access came flying open.

"FBI, freeze! Hands above your head!" the agents yelled.

"Took you long enough." Ron said raising his arms.

"You have the right to remain silent...." one agent began as another cuffed him.

"Yeah, you sick bastard we got your girlfriend too." one of the agents sneered.

"Redhead?" Ron asked simply.

"No, the blonde."

"Then you don't have my girlfriend, you have my accomplice." Ron replied with a smile.

"You're going away for a long time, I bet your mother's real proud of you." another agent said.

"She never has been, why should she start now?" Ron chuckled.

"Come on, let's go, Ron." the last agent said. Ron simply looked at him.

"I hear Colorado State Pen is nice this time of year..." Ron said softly.

"Hey, least I could do after you and Kim saved my family from Dr Drakken's death ray."

"Thanks." Ron said with a weak smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What followed was one of the most high profile trial in history. The only thing that saved Ron from the death penalty was the fact that the Rockwallers wanted Ron to rot in a prison cell for the rest of his natural life.

Tara recieved a lighter sentence because her lawyer convinced the jury that Tara had been manipulated by a charismatic madman. Ron didn't argue. His closing argument was a most viewed on youtube for weeks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, of the jury. How many of these people have come into a courtroom to be sentenced only to escape from prison to terrorize the good people of this nation? I should be getting a community service medal, not a prison sentence! What sets me apart from these animals, you ask? Well I'm going to tell you. I actually plan on doing my time." Ron said eloquently. With that he was hauled away. He passed Mrs Dr. Possible.

"Where is my daughter, Ron?"

"Couldn't tell you, but she did get away before the feds got there. She's out there somewhere." Ron replied as the bailiff escorted him to the prison transport.

All she could do was weep.

"At least your daughter's still alive." Mrs Rockwaller said.

"He killed my wife....Dr Possible I'd like to help you find Kim." A familiar voice said. Ann looked up. There was Dr. Drakken in a sharp suit.

"Dr Drakken I presume?" Ann asked sadly, as the courtroom emptied.

"Actually, It's just Drew now. I've decided to go legitimate, I'm a businessman now."

"You? Legitimate?" Ann said with disbelief.

"The love of a good woman made it possible." he said with a sad smile.

"My condolences." she said.

"How are the boys holding up?" He asked

"As well as can be expected." Ann replied.

"So what do you say?" Drew asked offering his hand.

"Alright, I'll take whatever help you want to give." Ann said shaking his hand.

"Well, I certainly hope you're proud, it would appear your daughter's psychosis has rubbed off on Ronald." Jean Stoppable said.

Ann turned around.

"Maybe if you hadn't beat your son like a government mule, maybe this wouldn't have happend." Ann spat back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jean replied crossing her arms.

"Christ Jean, I'm a doctor! I've seen bruises on Ron since he was a little boy!" Ann exclaimed.

"I don't have to listen to this! " Jean said clenching a fist.

"Oh, you wanna fight someone your own size?" Ann said stepping up, a light irish broque to her voice.

"Ladies, ladies." Drew interjected. Both women turned to him.

"This is a courtroom for crying out loud." he chided.

"You're right." Ann said shamefully.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like a word with Mrs. Stoppable." Drew said taking Mrs Stoppable's arm in his gently and escorting her away.

"Of course." Ann said.

"My card, so we can discuss this later." He said handing Ann a business card.

Drew escorted her out of the courthouse and around the corner.

"So what was it you wanted to say to me?" she asked impatiently.

"Your son's courage was remarkable, oh and your soul will make a lovely addition to my collection." Drew said with a smile as he slid the ritual knife home. Jean fell to the ground lifeless as the grisly arcane artifact did it's job.

"Just one more and the master will be appeased. Kim Possible's pure soul will be the icing on the cake!" Drew said walking from the alley with chuckle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Don't worry folks this isn't the end! The conclusion to this mad-cap ride will be in the next chapter. Also if anyone of you is artisticly inclined and want to do illustrations for this or any other works i have made, past or future, I'd love to see it.


	13. Chapter 13

_One year later._

Kim sat in her war room. Her hair cut boyishly short. She changed out of her sweats and tank top into her old mission clothes that were a sign of happier times, now long gone. Her plan was in place now all that was left was execution.

"It's time." she said to one in particular.

Just then the front door to the house was kicked in, as red suited henchmen poured into the house. Stick grabbed his shotgun and took afew out, before he was cut down. Josh also put up a valiant effort bofore he met the same fate. Father O'Leary was nowhere to be found.

Kim came out into the living room and smiled at the men.

"Looking for me, boys?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Mr. Lipsky wants her alive." one of the henchmen said pulling out a taser.

"Let me guess. He wants me to watch as he destroys the world and fails miserably." Kim taunted.

"No, you're gonna watch as he kills your mother." the henchman said as he tased her. Kim spasmed and fell to the ground. The world going black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warden Johnson was a bear of a man not used to taking guff from anyone. So why was a short man with coke-bottle glasses explaining to him why one of his most high profile and dangerous inmates going to be released by order of the govenor of Colorado himself?

"You realize Ron Stoppable is nothing short of a serial killer. He killed three known super villains in here, two of them women!" the warden said to the smaller man.

"The lord's forgiveness is boundless, Mr Johnson." the smaller man said adjusting his glasses.

"The peoples', not so much, Mr Delburton." the warden replied.

"None the less I have his papers right here, signed by the govenor." Wendal said holding up a file folder.

"How did you get those?" the warden asked threateningly.

"Does it matter? I have them, that's the point."

"I'm calling the govenor right now." the large man fumed.

"Please do." Wendal said his face a mask of beatific calm.

After afew moments of heated conversation, warden Johnson slammed the phone down.

"Your pardon is legit." he growled.

"You were merely doing your job." Wendal said plainly.

"Well let's go meet Frankenstein." Warden Johnson grumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Wendal asked.

"It's his nickname in here. His back is all scarred up, and you beat him, stab him, whatever. He's back up in a day or two or less. It's unnatural. I saw him kill a member of the Aryan Brotherhood with a tea cup. You sure you want to let him out?" Warden Johnson replied as he led Wendal to the cell block that housed Ron Stoppable.

"Who you here to see little man?" a hispanic man covered in tattoos taunted from his cell.

"Ron Stoppable." Wendal replied nonplussed.

"Who, pendejo?"

"He's here to see Frank." Warden Johnson snapped.

The hispanic man fell back crossing himself, a look of fear plain on his face.

"You finally gonna execute that fucker?" the man asked fearfully.

"No, he's being released today." Wendal said.

"That shit ain't funny, puto!"

"Wasn't meant to be." Wendal said walking away.

When the two men got to their destination, Ron was shirtless doing pull-ups in his cell. The initials KP tattooed on his shoulder in old english script. His whole upper torso was wiry corded muscle from working out in the yard.

"Stoppable, Ronald Dean, face to rear wall of your cell hands on your head." Warden Johnson said in an authoritative tone. Wendal marveled at the ruin that was Ron's back.

"Oh so butch, what's the occaison, warden?" Ron sneered.

"This is Wendal Delburton, he's getting your psycho ass out of my prison."

"Is now a bad time to mention I'm jewish?" Ron asked spying the cross tie tack on Wendal's tie.

"I have your release papers right here, signed by the govenor." Wendal said holding up the file folder.

"Ok, where's Ashton? I know I'm getting punked."

"It's no joke." Wendal said plainly.

"Get your shit and get out of my prison."

"Can do." Ron replied.

Later the two men were walking out to a VW bus in the parking lot.

"What's the deal, you from a state program?" Ron asked.

"Kimberly needs our help. That blue fiend has taken her."

"WHAT?! How'd you spring me?"

"Kimberly had favors owed by many powerful people, she's cashed them in. She knew this day would come. She has the gift of prophecy." Wendal replied.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking wipe this from the face of God's creation as well as his minions." Wendal replied plainly.

"Have we met? You seem familiar some how."

"Crusader17 at your service."

"How's that temper workin out for ya?" Ron asked.

"Doing much better now, and I have Kimberly to thank for it."

"How's that?" Ron asked, hoping Kim hadn't slept with him too.

"She taught me the value of mercy." Wendal said smiling.

"Oh, and here I thought you'd slept with her.."

"Heavens no! She would have to be my wife for that to happen!" Wendal replied blushing furiously.

"Do you have the location of his hidey hole?" Ron asked.

"The tracker in her shoe should lead us right to him." Wendal replied.

"So, what are we waitin for?!" Ron exclaimed.

"I need to go to the bank to get some money, actually." Wendal replied.

"Ok, ok, then we're on it."

"Yes, quite."

They rode in silence, until they got to the bank.

"Hold up, something isn't right." Ron said as they walked into the bank.

"What is it?" Wendal asked.

Ron pointed at the people standing by all the exits.

"Robbery." Ron said plainly.

"Ok, everyone down! This is a robbery! No one needs to be a hero, just stay down and let us do our thing." A ski masked female said.

"Son of a bitch, Adrenna Lynn, how could I have forgotten her?" Ron growled to himself, she was quite obviously a stain in his sight.

"You know this woman?" Wendal whispered.

"Yeah me and KP fought her a couple times back in the day." Ron whispered back.

"My gun is out in the van." Wendal whispered.

"Don't need it." Ron said commando crawling away.

He crawled over to a woman who had her purse open.

"Can I borrow this?" he said taking the stun gun from it.

"Are you crazy?" the woman hissed.

"Why yes, yes I am." Ron replied with a grin crawling away.

He snuck up behind one of the robbers and tased him, stealing his submachine gun.

"Game over bitch." Ron said leveling the weapon at Lynn. That not right feeling came over him and he put three rounds into the robber's leg who was sneaking up on him.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interupted." Ron said grabbing Lynn and using her as a human shield.

"All you assholes drop your weapons or she gets it. Got it?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Adrenna Lynn asked.

"I'm Ron Stoppable, bitch." He said doing a horrible Rick James impression.

The bank patrons set to tying up the robbers with what ever was handy, as the police arrived.

"SEND OUT YOUR HOSTAGES!" an officer with a megaphone said outside. Ron got a wicked grin.

He ripped off Lynn's ski mask and taped her mouth shut, replaced the mask and taped an empty piston in her hand, and kicked her out the front door, and took his place among the hostages. The gunfire from outside confirming another one bit the dust. Ron smiled despite himself.

"Anything for you." he whispered solemnly.

Abit later Wendal was allowed to make his withdrawl, after the police questioned everyone.

"Are we free to go, officer?" Ron asked.

"Yeah and by the way I think you deserve a community service medal too, as do alot of cops. Keep fightin' the good fight, Stoppable." the police officer said.

"Thanks, officer Mackie, I'll be sure to do that." he said walking away. He was almost to the van when he felt somethin tug on his trenchcoat.

"Thanks for saving us." a little girl said offering him something. Ron took it and flipped it over, it was a smiley face button. He pinned it to his lapel with a grin.

"You're welcome." he said getting into the van where Wendal waited.

"Let's go get Drakken." Ron said turning to Wendal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat in her cell, the powers had forsaken her it seemed. Dr Drakken had sacrificed her mother to his demonic master. She felt small like a little girl playing at being a leader and what good was it going to do? Ron was all she had left, all of her other loved ones had been claimed by the forces of darkness. She dejectedly went with the henchman when he led her out of her cell to the main area where Drakken kept his machines. She was mancled to a pillar.

"Comfy?" Dr. Drakken sneered. Kim glared at him.

"You knew this day was going to come sooner or later." Drakken said.

"The only reason you're so powerful is you're a demon's bitch-boy." Kim spat.

"Listen you little cunt...." Drakken hissed and had to jump back as he remembered Kim little condition. Kim struggled to the point of exhaustion, and hung limply in her bonds.

"Your pure soul, is all my master requires and I will be..." Drakken gloated as Kim began laughing weakly.

"What's so damn funny?" he asked.

"Pure soul? I haven't been a virgin for years now, you dipshit! Same old Dr Drakken!" Kim laughed.

Drakken backhanded her with an audible crack sending her head to the side.

"And you hit like a girl." Kim said through a swelling lip, spitting blood on the floor. Drakken walked away in disgust. Kim just hung her head.

"ONLY YOU CAN SEND IT BACK." Kim heard.

"What can I do now?" She said sadly. With that images of her past flashed before her eyes.

_"If it ever happens again you'll never see Ronald again!"_

_"We think Kimmie's college fund will be more than adequate compensation, ."_

_"Kimberly Ann Possible your mother and I are very disapointed in you. You have to learn to control yourself. Anything is possible for a Possible, young lady!"_

_"Look at what you did to Tommy, Kimberly! I'm calling your parents immediately!"_

_"Stop crying you little cunt! I didn't hit you that hard!." The babysitter said glaring down at a five year old Kim, cowering in a corner, a bruise growing on her cheek as she sobbed. _

"Yes, take it. TAKE IT ALL!!!!!!" Kim sobbed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The henchman woke up bound to a chair. His guts hurt. He looked around the dim room.

"That was certainly gruesome. I hope this works." he heard a male voice say.

"No worries, we'll be in for sure, stealth isn't an option now." he heard another more familiar voice.

The henchman gasped as Kim Possible's sidekick entered the light's radius.

"You!! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the joint!"

"Time off for good behavior. Listen, we don't know what to do with you so we're just gonna let you go." Ron said casually.

"Ok, far be it from me to argue." the henchman replied as Ron untied him and sent him packing.

After the he got a safe distance away Ron turned to Wendal.

"Now we follow him." Ron stated. Wendal nodded.

The two men followed him to an old army bunker, when he got to the armored doors, he heard a cell phone ringtone. He realized in horror it was coming from his gut. The explosion blew the door wide open.

"Gruesome, yet effective." Ron said with a grin lighting a cigar. The two men walked inside.

"The button helps lighten your image, Ron." Wendal said gesturing at the smiley button.

"Ya think so?" Ron asked pulling back the bolt on his AK-47, grinning around the cigar.

"Here they come." Wendal said as the wave of red clad henchmen came at them. The two men opened fire on the waves faceless minions. They advanced up the hall one foot at a time. Drakken seemed to have endless minions and they were running out of ammo.

"This doesn't look good." Wendal said reloading his rifle from behind cover.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Ron grinned, dropping his assault rifle and taking the shotgun from his trenchcoat.

"Aren't we quite the comedian?" Wendal said sourly, coming up to kill some more.

"Less talkin' more killin'!" Ron said around his cigar, opening fire on the henchmen.

"Ezekiel 25:17." Wendal said as rifle ran out, and slices of daylight shot out to strike down the henchmen.

"I am the wind that fans the cleansing fire!" Ron yelled as a hurricane force whirlwind swept the rest of the henchmen away battering them across the hallway.

"Okay, I think that was all of them." Wendal said.

" Drakken must die, his blood calls to me." Ron said, his eyes rolling up. The voices of the messangers growing more insistant.

"We need to concentrate on getting Kimberly freed as well." Wendal said.

"Of course that goes without saying." Ron replied, heading down the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! How can this be? Two men annihilated my entire security force!" Drakken bellowed watching the monitor.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." Kim said from her pillar.

"Shut up, I didn't take that from Shego and I won't take it from you." Drakken snapped.

"That's not how I remember it." Kim replied rolling her eyes.

"Shut up you little cunt!" Drakken sneered.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones, but whips and chains excite me." Kim sing-songed.

"So how did you get Shego to marry you anyway? I'm betting mind control. Am I right?" Kim taunted.

Just then the door exploded.

"Those grenades would have come in handy a bit ago." Wendal said as he and Ron stepped through the smoking hole.

"I knew Drakken was going to have an armored door to his main lab, he always has." Ron replied puffing on his much shorter cigar.

"You fools! You're too late, my master has arisen!" Drakken laughed as his jaw distended and a demonic looking man climbed out, discarding Drakken's body like a cheap suit.

"The orb on the altar! Destroy it!" Kim yelled.

Wendal ran for it. the demon caught him by his arm and tore it off, but not before Wendal could get the shot off that destroyed the shimmering orb. A million points of light ascended to the heavens.

The demon howled in rage, as Ron threw a grenade down the demon's gullet. The grenade exploded distending the demon's belly as ichor ran from it's mouth. It batted Ron aside, like a toy.

"He can be killed!" Wendal exclaimed. Ron staggered over to Kim and opened the manacles by calling on his imbued strength.

Kim rubbed her wrists and walked over to the demon. She held her hands out.

"BEGONE!" she screamed as a the symbol for visonary lit up beneath her feet. A vortex of blue energy opened up and drug the demonic creature through with a shriek. The vortex closed and the lab was eerily calm.

Kim ran over to Wendal.

"Wendal, your arm!." she exclaimed.

"Don't worry Kimberly, the good lord has seen fit to give me a spare." Wendal smiled weakly. Kim knelt down next to him.

"As I went down into the river to pray, studyin about that good old way and who shall wear the starry crown good lord show me the way...." Kim sang gently as wash of light came over Wendal, and even Ron was amazed, as his arm was restored!

"The lord works in mysterious ways, Wendal, you taught me that." Kim said looking down at him.

"I think Saint Kimberly has a nice ring to it." Wendal said smiling.

"We should probably be going before the authorities show up to investigate all those explosions." Ron said plainly.

"Agreed." Wendal said getting up.

"You go ahead Wendal. I need a minute with Ron." Kim said.

"I'll leave you two be." Wendal said leaving.

When Wendal was a safe distance away, Kim looked at Ron.

"All this for me?" she said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, all of it." Ron replied.

"So I guess you're not my sidekick anymore."

"Nope." Ron said plainly.

"Fine, equal partners it is." Kim said throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss that threatened to suck out his fillings. She eeped as Ron grabbed her backside with both hands.

"I've waited years to do that." Ron grinned.

"You know there's alot more evil out there, right?" Kim asked him smiling.

"Let's go get'em." Ron grinned evilly, as arm in arm they walked out the door.

-fin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's note-

Wow, it's finally done! Thanks for everyone's feedback, especially Cajunbear73. I have a whole burrow of plot bunnies harrassing me, so expect more from me in the future. So as it says on my profile: read, review, and show love to the stick!


End file.
